When alluding altruism
by Celi6acy
Summary: Short drabbles or oneshots about anything relating to Pokemon Special/gameverse/anime. May be shipping-centric, pokemon-centric, or character-centric. As a person once said, anything goes! Rated T for possible future chapters I may write. Changed the title to something faintly better;;
1. I hate you

_(Okay, so on Tumblr I write short drabbles out of complete and utter boredom every now and then and I thought I might as well keep them somewhere in one place where I won't lose them all and can keep track of them and stuff. They're very short, random, and may or may not have some point to it and there will be updates whenever I decide to write, which may take a long time or no. Either way, read away I suppose. First up: Kuroshipping~)_

* * *

_**Love/Hate Relationship**_

"I hate you." Cheren hisses, his words coming out quick and angry, with every syllable practically dripped in venom. "I hate you." He repeats, clamping his mouth shut quicker than a Seviper could ever make its tongue retreat into its mouth. He was annoyed, he was irritated, he was pissed off beyond belief, and yet the short haired brunette sitting beside him with a book in his hands—

"Yeah, I love you too, Cheren."

—was so terribly and unbearably unresponsive.

How could he be? He really couldn't understand it! Black Blair, the over-cheerful trainer from Nuvema who couldn't be serious about anything a day in his life and champion of Unova, was being unresponsive to something he could easily find an argument to? It was unheard of! Hell was definitely freezing over!

Despite the unresponsiveness, the raven haired one continues, gritting his teeth while he's at it, "I really hate you."

"Love you too."

"I don't think you understand! I really REALLY hate you!" after he says this, he turns his body to the side halfway to face the brunette beside him, being caught completely off guard when Black wrapped a single arm around his shoulders and pulled him forward, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Flabbergasted, Cheren blinks quickly in shock, lifting his head to look at Black who now smiling warmly over at him.

"Look, I KNOW you're mad I'm leaving with Mister Looker to look for N the day before your gym leader entrance exam and I said I'm sorry, but I'll tell you _**this**_ as many time as I see it necessary: I love you too, Cheren."

At his words, Cheren's cheeks flushes to a deep shade of red as he snaps his head away, fingers gripping tightly to the edge of the wooden bench they were sitting on. "Whatever, you better come back as soon as possible and I hope you know I still have you for eternity."

Black chuckles in pure amusement at his words, opening his book again with a faint smile on his lips. "Mmhmm."


	2. Rejection

_(On Tumblr I RP as a GB!Touko by the name of Touku and I was told to write a drabble for him about rejection and this is what it ended up being. Here, have some angsty GB!Chessshipping /tosses!/)_

* * *

**_Touku Grey:_ Rejection**

Let's face it, Touku wasn't the smartest guy in Unova, much less the entire world. He was rowdy, he was loud, he could never shut up, and he was basically the person that was called an idiot on a daily basis and took it as a COMPLIMENT.

But that was just Touku, that's how he was, that's how he always was. He was always smiling and happy and when someone near him was sad, he'd make a fool of himself just to get that someone to smile again. If an idiot has ever been good at anything, Touku was good at that.

But even an idiot like Touku suffered from normal emotions, such as affection and love. For him, the person at fault was Touyo Black. Sure, she was his childhood friend and basically his competitor for the Champion throne, but somewhere along the road, he found himself falling for her. Maybe it was the fire that she had that was the main reason they got along so well, or maybe it was that infectious laugh, or maybe it was that clumsiness he for some reason found really cute? He wasn't sure, and he probably might never be sure as to why he liked her so much.

"Hey, Touyo-kyuuuun!" The ponytailed boy shouted, running up to said short haired girl and almost completely running her over. "Hey, I'm glad I found you!"

Touyo looked over at him, eyes wide despite how he's done this time and time again to her, and then she just laughed at him. She laughed that infectious laugh that ended up in him joining in. It went on until they were both sitting on the ground, stomach's hurting and eyes welling up with happy tears and that he almost completely FORGOT as to why he was even here.

That's right, he had to focus. He was finally going to tell her today.

"Hey, hey, Touyo~ I have something important to tell you!" Touku told the girl beside him excitedly, squirming where he was sitting, unable to hide his jitters.

"Really? I do too! Can I go first?"

"Sure sure, go ahead!" He was so excited, so the quicker she finished, the better.

"I'm going to tell Albus I like him today!"

And that's when his brain just broke down, like a car crash just went on in his head and broke his brain in just the right place so that he was incapable of answering her and open and close his mouth like a choking basculin instead. Albus... Albus Albus Albus...

"He'll be an assistant soon, and before I decide to challenge the league, I want to tell him! So that my mind will be completely clear, you know?" Touyo continued on, oblivious to Touku's silence. "Whether he accepts me or not, I wanna tell him."

Albus Albus Albus Albus _ALBUS_...

"What do you think, Touku?"

Shaking his head quickly, Touku laughed-more loudly than he's ever laughing in his life. "I think you should go for it, Touyo! Go for it with no regrets and good things will come! Trust me, I would know!" His mouth was working on its own now, he couldn't stop himself now. Just keep talking just keep talking just KEEP TALKING is all his brain could tell him to do.

Touyo giggled, reaching over to hug the boy in the pink hat and sigh in relief. "Thank you, Touku. You're the number one best person to talk to."

Hugging her back was physically painful. "Anytime~!" he heard himself say, his face hurting from the smile he produced.

"Okay!" Letting Touku go, Touyo stood up, confidently resting her hands on her hips and closing her eyes as if in deep thought before turning her back to him, toward the way their blonde haired friend's house was. Once she left, there was no second chance. "I'm going!"

And with that, Touyo ran off, leaving the ponytailed boy to sit there in the grass and watch her run off with a dumb smile on his face. Quickly, he brought a hand up and slapped it over his mouth, not even bothering to take note of the fact his eyes were blurry due to tears.

_'Just keep smiling just keep smiling just keep smiling __**THAT'S WHAT THE IDIOT IS SUPPOSED TO DO TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE HAPPY**.__' _

Yes, Touku could feel attraction like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, he had long forgotten how to let hisown wants be above anyone else's.

* * *

_(If you're wondering:_

_Touku – Touko  
Touyo – Touya  
Albus – Bel/Bianca)_


	3. Acceptance

_(Okay, yeah, posting a lot all at once only because I don't wanna forget to do it later. Also, I know his name is Kuroni which I got from kuro meaning black and ni meaning two in Japanese (clever, right? No? Okay…). This was before the names for the BW2 kiddos were out and I basically named him Kuroni because I was RPing as him (I have no life, yeah. I have a long list of people I RP as...) and just made Kyouhei his middle name. /shrugs/)_

* * *

**_Kuroni K. Noir:_** Acceptance

You know, you'd think Kuroni Kyouhei Noir would be good with directions. He thought he was. After all, back when he lived in Lacunosa and a traveler needed directions somewhere, he was always the best person to go to. He would've enjoyed such a title being pinned on him but nooooo, the ice had to come. The ice had to come and force him and his family to move far away from there; to some place he had never been before and even worse: a city! And on the first day of looking around said place, what happened?

"Arceusdammit..."

He found himself completely and utterly lost within the city, that's what. He was starting to think his skills in direction from before only came from living there basically his whole life.

"And they didn't even give me a map of this place before forcing me to go out and look around!" The teen complained aloud, waving his arms through the air in a noodle like fashion before kicking a rock near his feet. "And there's no one HERE that will probably be kind enough too-"

"Hey, watch out!"

"What?" Kuroni snapped angrily, turning only for his face to get hit with a soccer ball and get sent tumbling into the dirt.

A person ran up beside him, picking the soccer ball up and staring down at him with a blank look. Well, he couldn't actually tell since he was busy trying to recovering from falling, but he could feel it.

"I told you to watch out." the person said.

"...What." Shoving himself to his feet clumsily, Kuroni turned, coming face to face with a boy about his age. He had crazy raven haired bedhead hair-much like himself, only his hair was a dark brown-, red eyes, and what the hell was he wearing? A track suit jacket with tight jeans or something? "You just HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A SOCCER BALL!"

"...But I told you watch out."

"That doesn't matter! You're making things worse! I'm already lost, I'm even _more_ annoyed-"

The soccer-ball owner's laugh cut Kuroni off, causing him to look over and glare, pouting childishly. "Wait, what? You're lost? Did you just move here or something?" he asked.

Slowly, Kuroni tore his gaze away. "...Yes..."

"Why didn't you say so? I'll just show you around then."

"Oh really." The visored boy was a bit skeptical as to much help some annoying soccer player that had no respect for the people he hit, and his face clearly showed that.

"Yeah, for real!" The red eyed teen held his hand out to him. "Name's Hiroshi Grey. Nice to meet you..." his voice trailed off, waiting for him to answer.

Warily, Kuroni shook it, coughing quietly as if to bite back the smile he almost showed. He was suppose to be mad at this guy, not being nice. "Kuroni Noir, same to ya."

"Riiiight. Well, come on, Kuroni. I'll show you around!" Hiroshi offered, turning and starting to walk down the sidewalk, waving quickly for Kuroni to follow. "Hiougi's a big place, you know!"

"..." For a moment, the brunette stared, he stared long and hard at Hiroshi's back is if the hatred from earlier was there. Too bad it actually really wasn't. Shaking his head almost to himself and nodding, he ran to chase after Hiroshi. "Alright, I'm coming, Hiroshi!"

* * *

_(My 'slave' said this was cute hinted Greyskyshipping, but I didn't know it seemed that way. Does it to ya'll…?)_


	4. Fear

_(…Yeah I RP as Silver too… Shhhhh I told you I have no life. /waves off slowly/)_

* * *

_**Silver Kamon Rocket**:_ Fear

"He's not going to be coming back, don't stare down at him like that. He's dead." Gold groaned, slapping his forehead as he stood behind a certain redheaded friend of his, who was currently staring down at an open casket, eyes wide and unblinking down at the body laying in said rectangular box.

The redhead, Silver, didn't answer him. He just kept staring, staring down at the man that destroyed him to his very core: Pryce. Why he was given an invitation to the man's funeral was beyond him, especially for how much he had done to him but Gold forced him to come along. To stay 'un-suspicious', he said. He didn't understand idiot logic, and he never would.

"Isn't this good? Now you have nothing to be scared of anymore!" The cheerful, golden eyed boy cheered, patting Silver quickly on the shoulder a few times.

The weight of Gold's hand on his shoulder made him feel dead, actually. Because that wasn't true; That wasn't true at all and he was so oblivious to everything-!

_**[**__"...What is this." Silver asked unenthusiastically as he stared down at the envelope his father tossed to him, pale eyes flicking over to said man after holding it up._

_"An invitation to Pryce Yanagi's funeral it would seem." Giovanni, his father, answered, stopping from heading toward his desk to turn and face his son._

_This genuinely shocked the teenager. Pryce? Funeral? Dead at an age that wasn't even above sixty? That didn't even seem right! And for all that man did, he was definitely too healthy to-_

_"...Father, he didn't die." Silver's thoughts are put into words on accident, and his eyes widen at the way his father frowns and glares down at him so menacingly that he fears he's going to be backhanded._

_And then the funniest thing happens._

_Giovanni laughs._

_"Smart boy! That's my son for you!" Giovanni practically cheers, walking over to stand in front of him. For a moment, Silver is relieved for his father not acting out on him. Though, it's short lived once he grabs a handful of that bright red hair, shoving the boy's head back and forcing him to look up and meet his slate grey eyes. "Ungrateful child, you should be THANKING me. I killed him just for YOU! So you can be free from that silly past you fear OH SOOO much. Quit being so weak!"_

_The grip in his hair hurts; it's painful and he wants to tell the ma to let go but GOD IF HE DOES THAT-_

_"Listen carefully, boy! I killed him to get rid of the fear you had for him and replace it with the fear you SHOULD HAVE for me! I'm the only one that deserves to be feared by you! Understand?" Giovanni hisses, his voice like venom to Silver's ears. "Fear anyone else, show weakness to anyone else, and you WILL be punished. That boy you hold so close to your heart, you wouldn't want him hurt, would you?"_

_For him barely talking at all, Giovanni certainly had a lot to say. not that Silver was going to say that to him right now, the only thing running through his head at that moment was 'oh god, don't hit me; don't hurt Gold; get away from me'. "F-Father, I won't- Please let me go, I didn't-"_

_"Of course you won't." Moodily, Giovanni shoves Silver's head back as he lets go of his hair. "I'm merely informing you. Don't you dare disobey."_

_"...Yes... Father..." Silver mutters, a shuddery sigh being produced underneath his words once the crime boss leaves.__**]**_

"Right, Silver?" Gold asked, shaking him slightly.

Silently, Silver turns, giving a long, quiet stare at Gold before looking forward to the exit of the funeral home. His expression stays passive, even when he sees his father standing there proudly with his arms folded across his chest. His facial expression is also passive, but he can see it even from the distance between them that his eyes are screaming 'Don't disobey and just **LIE**'.

"I guess you're right. Looks like I have nothing to be scared of anymore."

So he does.


	5. Sanity

_(Another Silver-centric because my friend Rin enjoys him the most and asked for two drabbles. /shrug/)_

* * *

**_Silver Kamon Rocket_**: Sanity

All his life Silver hated the life he was destined to live: to live as the son to a crime overload, to live among slaves that would die just for his _AMUSEMENT_, to live and watch his father die only to TAKE OVER the very place he hated when he was a child and running across Johto like his life depended on it. It was insane, to say the least. To other people who didn't experience first hand, he knew how they'd see it. They'd see it as he was a lucky little spoiled rich boy that got what he wanted all the time, they'd see it as that he could get anything he wanted due to the rocket grunts that were willing to wait on him hand and foot, they'd see that he could influence anything in the ENTIRE WORLD with his power.

Yes, it was insane.

It made **_HIM_** insane.

Insanely insane, insanely mad, he didn't know WHICH ONE SINCE THEY WERE BOTH EQUALLY WORSE. All he knew was that Proton should've never pissed him off, he should've never left those sharp ass scissors on the table, and Gold- HE SHOULD'VE NEVER CAME.

"Silver- Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver-" The amber eyed boy choked on the floor, his right hand writing and twitching as he stared up at the silver eyed boy that was staring down at him in fear, shock, and the most highest level of pain. When did he do this, when had he struck him, when had he blacked out-

"Gold...?" The redhead murmured, dropping the scissors to his feet and shakily stumbling back into the wall behind him.

Gold said something to him, blood spurting out of his mouth and onto the checkered floor he was laying on, but Silver didn't hear it. His mind was buzzing, his heart was aching, and his fingers were digging so deeply into his head that he was pretty sure he was bleeding-

"Congrats, Silvy, you've finally lost your shit. Welcome to Team Rocket." Proton's voice sang from behind him, his voice filled with pride and amusement as his viridian eyes focused on the raven haired boy on the floor, a pleasant smile forming on his thin lips. "Good to have you, **_Boss_**."

"Gold..." was all Silver muttered, tears dripping from his wide unblinking eyes as he kicked his legs frantically in front of him as if he was warding off some demon biting at his feet.

**_Gold... I'M SO SORRY._**


	6. Thunder

_(I can't get over GreySkyShipping at all— it's my current complete obsession fghjjkl So here, have a dumb fic of this wonderful ship. /laughs lamely because this is actually based on an RP of mine and my friend's/.)_

* * *

**Thunder**

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Kuro?" Hiroshi called out from the kitchen, raising a skeptical brow over at his browned hair friend sitting on the couch. "You're acting pretty twitchy."

"Nope, not twitchy at all, I don't know what you're talking about." Kuroni retorted from his place on the couch, knees hugged to his chest and chestnut brown eyes darting frantically from the television screen waiting to play the movie they rented, to the window to his lift that was being pelted with heavy rain, to even farther to his left where Hiroshi was standing.

"You're sure?" the navy haired teen asked, walking over and setting his drink down on the coffee table in front of the couch before taking a seat next to him.

"Yes, can we please just turn the movie on? Please?"

With a shrug, Hiroshi complied, pressing play on the DVD's main menu and slouching into the couch to get comfortable. Kuroni on the other hand stayed in his position, shivering— hopefully at a level Hiroshi couldn't notice— ever so slightly as he watched the movie begin to play. It was one of Kuroni's favorite movies; he's seen it a million times before and he _**would've**_ been singing the intro song as he usually did but the rain was distracting, oh so distracting…

'Whatever, nothing is going to happen. Just watch the damn movie, Kuro, watch the movie and get a grip…' the visored boy chanted in his head, his gaze focused somewhat on the television. In a few short minutes he felt himself relaxing, thankfully. Turning his head to the boy sitting next to him— whose eyes were half-lidded with apathy— he opened his mouth to speak—

_BOOM!_

—Only for the booming of thunder to send the words flying back down his throat and being replaced with a high pitched yelp as he jumped over the couch to hide behind it.

"Ku-Kuroni?" Hiroshi shouted in surprise, jumping off the couch and walking around it, staring down at the brunette that had his face buried in his knees in confusion and shock. "What the heck!"

"S-Sorry… I'm sorry…" Kuroni mumbled, his voice coming out muffled. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't even want Hiroshi to even _KNOW_ he was scared of something so trivial. He felt so silly, so weak, so—

His thoughts were cut short when Hiroshi took a seat beside him, putting one arm around his shoulders before pulling him into a tight half hug. Genuinely surprised, Kuroni lifted his head up slightly to stare at his companion, as if searching for an explanation.

"You could have just told me you were afraid of thunder…" the darker haired one told him with a sigh, resting his cheek on the tuft of hair sticking out of Kuroni's visor.

Kuroni was silent for a moment, blinking quickly in shock before returning to his senses. He mumbled something inaudible, scooting closer to Hiroshi before nuzzling into his collarbone. "Thanks…" he muttered.

"Next time don't try to hide it from me."

"Okay…"


	7. Gamble

_(Hi I like crackshippings so here have some Alucardshipping—which by the way is GoldxGrimsley I believe—because why the hell not fghjkl /tosses crack ship into the wind/)_

* * *

**Gamble**

"Come on come on come on _COME ON_—" Gold suddenly cut his chant short, giving a loud, incomprehensible wail as the last slot on the slot machine stopped on a cherry which was followed by him smashing his fists into the brightly lit screen. "OH, COME ON! _ARCEUSDAMMIT THAT'S THE SEVENTH TIME_!"

The breeder's Typholsion, who was currently sitting at his feet and staring up at his trainer with a blank and uncaring expression, gave a slow exasperated sigh. Five hours of sitting on the floor of the Goldenrod Game Corner, and Gold had yet to even win that much. For the most part he had been only losing more and more of his monthly allowance his mother had actually told him _**not**_ to use on the game corner— shows how much he listens. The fire type wondered as to why Gold was so insistent on being so good at gambling, though he wasn't really complaining. He liked his partner's determination, to say the very least.

"Oh my, are you having some trouble there?" A silky voice— almost close to that of a purr—inquired from behind the amber eyed teen who had eventually silenced his wails and resorted to growling angrily at the neon letters telling him to 'try again'.

Blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar voice, Gold spun in his chair, eyes widening slightly at the person that happened to be there. It was a man he had never seen before, not to mention his choice of dress was more high class than anyone else that bothered to come into this place. He had spiky, almost gravity defying jet black hair that was styled to perfection, a freshly pressed black suit, and a mustard yellow scarf hanging loosely around his neck— oh, but most of all, his eyes; his eyes were a sharp, piercing icy blue that seemed to stare into your very soul, freezing Gold completely where he sat.

"…Uhm…" was all the boy mumbled, still surprised by the man's appearance.

Chuckling softly, the man walked up to Gold and quickly spun his chair back around to make him face the slot machine again, chest pressing against his back and one of his hands— ice cold to the touch— resting gently over the hand the teenager still had placed over the button to stop the slots from moving.

The young trainer couldn't help but flinch at the contact. A complete stranger was definitely invading his personal space— and a captivating one, at that. Though, he did nothing to push him away, any. The only outward reaction he had was his face heating up slowly, actually slightly embarrassed. For one, yes, there was the contact. Then, of course there was the fact that the man had most probably watching him as he had a 'small' ragefit at a machine that would clearly not reply to any of his insults.

"Uh, hey—"

"Shh, here, just calm down and follow my lead." The older raven haired person interjected, slowly inserting a shiny gold coin into the slot machine and pulling a lever as the slots on the machine started rolling with a series of three clicks. Gold stayed silent the entire time they stood there— it felt like forever—, hand starting to twitch slightly at the hand on his. "Here we go, now watch closely."

He didn't.

As soon as he felt more pressure on his hand, Gold sputtered some combination of nonsense before jumping in his seat and accidentally forcing the suited man to step back while pressing the button on the machine— effectively causing him to lose.

"Ah, you pressed the button too soon." The man pointed out, smiling despite the disappointment in his voice and taking a seat in front of the slot machine next to Gold and turning it on. "Shame, really."

"Yeah, whatever…" Gold muttered bitterly, giving a faint childish pout.

"Heh heh… And dare I ask what your name is? Mine happens to be Giima."

Turning his head away quickly and attempting— fruitlessly— to erase that wonderfully infectious chuckle from his mind, Gold answered, "Gold."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Giima said with another chuckle as he went back to his machine, effectively getting triple sevens and winning three hundred coins, leaving the amber eyed boy stunned and staring at him wide eyed. _'What an interesting child.'_ He added in his head with a faint smile at how Gold instantly hopped off his chair and started fawning over him.

* * *

Xxxxx

_(Expect a lot of silly drabbles. Power's out and Microsoft word still works so what else is there to do than to write pointless drabbles?)_


	8. She was cute

_(I told my sister to pick a ship for me to do, and she chose Urobourosshipping [RedxTouko] so here! Oh yeah, can't stop all this crack shippings. It's short and dumb but never said my drabbles were quality drabbles. /amused chuckle/)_

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, Red, that annoying girl is coming back over again." Green groaned from his place at his desk at the back of the classroom, right next to said raven haired person who was busy staring out the window with a vacant look. This was the fourth time this week that annoying, bubbly brunette had decided to come over and try to converse with the quiet senior that—somehow—was his best friend. She was so happy, TOO HAPPY, and he couldn't take her.

"Hey, Red!"

At the sound of her voice, Green gave a loud, over-exaggerated sigh which was quickly followed by the sound of the spiky haired brunette slamming his forehead against his desk.

"Green." A pony tailed girl said in an indifferent tone of voice as she walked up to the both of them, barely sparing a glance and most probably just deciding to say his name to confirm that she acknowledged his presence instead.

"Touko." Said boy snapped back, not bothering to lift his head to look at her.

A few brief moments passed before the girl Green had previously called 'Touko' gave a happy sigh, hopping in place to turn to the red-eyed teenager that had turned his attention up at her with a curious stare.

"Hey, Red, I was wondering…" Touko's voice trailed off cutely as she started pressing her index fingers together, cheeks turning a light pink as she smiled down at the tiled floor. "Uhh, well, Bell and I were talking and Touya said something silly and… We got this idea to go somewhere after school today and Bell and Touya are going together so I was wondering…"

Again, Touko's voice trailed off—though this time Touko lifted her gaze to stare into Red's crimson eyes, a darker blush creeping across her face. "A-And I was wondering… Since Bell and Touya are going as a couple… If you'd be my date?"

Green found it hard to suppress the scoff of amusement bubbling in his throat as he listened to the underclassman's words. Talking to Red was fine, but asking Red out on a date? Red never talked! The chances of him doing so—let alone saying yes were slim! Besides, Red never did hang around many—

"Okay." Red answered in a low, husky voice, canting his head faintly to the side and smiling.

Touko and Green both shocked. The latter even bothered to lift his head up from the desk and snap his head to the left to give his childhood friend a crazed and shocked stare. Touko, on the other hand, had a more 'oh my gosh, he's serious?' look to her face. Red had just talked AND agreed to go? Proving Green wrong in one go, and it didn't even take more than ten seconds to do it!

"R-Really?" Touko stammered in disbelief. "You're serious?"

Red nodded. "After school?"

Squealing in utter excitement, the younger girl nodded, unable to hold her jitters as she hopped in place. "O-Oh! Yeah, see you then Red!"

With that, the young girl left, leaving the two seniors to watch her leave. The two of them were silent for a couple of minutes before Green turned to look at Red yet again, holding a hand in front of him as if to say 'Are you serious?'.

"You just talked! And you said yes! _**WHAT**_!"

Red turned his head to look at the green eyed one, shrugging simply. "She was cute." was all he said before he went back to staring out the window.

The only thing Green could do was sigh and smash his head onto his desk for a second time.

* * *

Xxxxxxxx

_(There's a writer here by the name of Blu Rose that writes really cute RedxTouko stuff. You should, like, definitely go read some of it fghjkl Ahaha)_


	9. There's glue in my hair!

_(Did I ever tell you guys I started RPing as Gold recently? Well, I have. And he's the biggest, most idiotic flirt of a muse I've ever had. He's licked Silver, harassed Red, currently hitting on Kotone, kissed Ruby— I mean wow he's just all over and I can't stop him. OH WELL I REGRET NOTHING. Here, have this dumb drabble containing my idiotic Gold.)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver sighed slowly down at the book he had sitting on his lap as he sat on Gold's bed, his breath rustling the pages as the air brushed past it and he shifted how he was sitting to position his back against the windowsill behind him. Why he even bothered coming over to Gold's house, he would probably never know, but here he was waiting for said breeder to come back from doing whatever he had been doing downstairs for the past fifteen minutes. Silver didn't expect to do anything really entertaining while he was here because it was Gold who invited him, but having to wait to do absolutely nothing in the presence of the breeder was slowly starting to irritate him.

Slowly, anyway. For the most part at the current moment, Silver found it rather relaxing.

"Silver." Gold's voice called out as the amber eyed teen stepped into the room and stopped in front of the bed where the redhead was sitting.

Well, it _**was**_ relaxing.

Ignoring the irritation finally hitting him harder than a load of bricks, Silver remained stoic as he turned a page in his book, not bothering to look up at his best friend. "Hn." was all he answered with.

"Silver, I…"

"…You…" Silver lead on, as if urging Gold to continue on with his sentence, casually turning another page in his book.

"Hey, at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" the other whined childishly.

The exchanger paused in his reading to lift his gaze— just a little bit— to focus on the bottom of Gold's knee length shorts. Though the tone he had in his voice was quite amusing and Silver wouldn't of minded hearing him whine more, he decided to give in and bother to pay attention to him as he spoke. He lifted his head to meet Gold's gaze—only to see said boy to have a hand in the way and prevent him from doing so, causing Silver to stare with an incredulous look.

"…Gold, what are you doing with your hand on the top of your head like that." Silver demanded, his voice sounding a bit worried.

Gold stared back the best he could for a few moments before breaking into a loud whine as he stopped a foot. "Silverrr, you gotta help me! I accidentally super glued my hand to my hair and I can't get them separateddddd!"

"You _**what**_?"

"You heard me! I'm not even kidding!" Grabbing one of the red haired boy's hands with his free hand, Gold tugged him off the bed and towards the door that led to the bathroom. "And I can't get it out by myself! Please, you gotta come to the shower with me and get it out—!"

For a few moments, Silver was too surprised to do anything and simply let the other drag him towards the bathroom. And then it hit him. BATHROOM. SHOWER. _**NO**_. "What! No—!" he half screamed as he snatched his hand away from Gold and ran back to the bed, grabbing the book he had been previously reading before climbing out the window and briskly walking away once his feet touched the ground.

"But Silver!" Gold cried as he ran over to the window, waving at the teen that was walking away muttering what seemed to be a repetition of the words 'Never again, never again, never again' as he left. He stared for a few minutes before eventually grinning and bursting into laughter, sticking his tongue out playfully with a wink at the last place Silver had been before he had disappeared out of sight. "You're so cute, Siiiilver~" he sang, a chuckle following that.

Hopping off his bed, the raven haired teen turned to go back downstairs. "Ma! I'll take you up on that offer now!" he shouted down to said woman who sitting in the living room, shampoo and a pot of water in front of her, ready to give her son the treatment he needed to fix his little 'situation'.

Why he suddenly said to hold on a second so he could go 'do something', she'd never know. What could he possibly do looking like that anyhow, she wondered?


	10. Quality time with my boy

_(Okay, now expect three drabbles about Gold because TUMBLR THINGS and I wanted to share them. Basically you had to put a 'honey, I'm home' in my ask and depending on the character it was, I had to write how my character and theirs would be in a relationship. First out of three: Kotone!)_

* * *

"Gold!" Kotone cried out happily as she jumped onto the couch next to him, catching said person by surprise as she wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I'm home from champion work!"

"Whoah- Koto!" Gold shouted as a response to the pig tailed girl's sudden action, blinking over at her with wide amber eyed. "You're home early."

"Mmhmm!" she confirmed, nuzzling into his chest for a few moments. "There was this one trainer left, but Karen got rid of him quicker than I dunno what. She said that was the last one for today so I could go home and 'spend quality time with my boy'. Whatever that means... Karen is weird sometimes."

Gold couldn't help but pump a fist and stare up at the ceiling with an overly pleased look. He would definitely have to thank that Elite Four member Karen later for letting Kotone come home early. His definition of 'quality time' could only be one thing, and now would be the perfect time to initiate it.

"Really?" he purred, leaning into Kotone a bit more as he started to twirl some of her ginger brown hair around his finger. "That's good~ You know, I have an idea of something we can do together, Kotone."

"That's good, I do too!"

And at that moment, Gold was thanking Arceus. He thought Kotone wouldn't ever-

"I brought a movie to watch!"

Nevermind, his hope was yet again washed down the drain.

"Oh really? What movie did you get?" Gold asked, beaming happily despite the previous disappointment.

Giggling a little, Kotone turned to reach into her back, pulling out a rectangular DVD case once she turned to him again. She waved it a little in front of him as if about to feed her houndoom a piece of meat, relishing in the ecstatic look that appeared on her lover's face as he grabbed the case hurriedly. Gold's happy face could be the cutest thing sometimes.

"Wait a second-! This is that new movie that just came out! How did you get a dvd of it?"

"Lance gave it to me! He said it wasn't his thing and that it'd suit me better, so here it is! Wanna watch it?"

"Of course!" Gold answered, forgetting all about his thought from before as if they never even existed. He could barely contain his excitement as he watched the brunette go to the television and put the DVD in. He couldn't help but snort as he watched her. "Nice view." he added.

Kotone muttered something incoherent as she walked back over to the couch, slapping Gold playfully on his chest. "Let's watch the movie, silly."

The boy chuckled, kissing Kotone's head gently before resting his cheek on the place where he kissed her and nodded slightly. "Mmkay." he agreed. His other idea could always wait for another time, he guessed.


	11. Give me back my gloves

_(And last but not least, Silver. So preciousmetalshipping has returned… Again. Funny because I usually never write about it. Oh well, Silver sent the ask and I just delivered~ It's a crappy drabble anyway.)_

* * *

"Gold, where the hell are my gloves? I can't find them and if I go with Blue without them, she's going to ask why." Silver called out from his and Gold's bedroom, tossing his jacket into the hallway.

"She going to own your pretty tsun ass?" Gold teased from the living room. "What a shame, since I already have!"

At that, Silver popped his head out the bedroom to give Gold a scowl, eyes widening instead when he saw the other leaning against the back of the couch in the living room, waving a pair of black gloves in his hands. Coincidentally, the very same gloves Silver was looking for. Oh, the amount of things that smirk could mean... And none of them were good.

"...Give." Silver ordered as he stomped up to the amber eyed one angrily, holding a hand out toward him.

"Give... What?" Gold retorted, his smirk slowly turning into a sly grin.

"My gloves." the redhead hissed.

"Make me."

"... ... ..." Stoically, Silver stared at the raven haired one in front of him. Though he seemed calm, on the inside he was on the brink of putting Gold in a choke hold. Arceus, this is what he got for deciding to live with this THING. "I'm going to count to three, and when I get there my gloves better be in my hand."

Gold chuckled, waving the hand holding Silver's gloves casually through the air. "Do it then, Silvy."

He was _**REALLY**_ testing his patience. "One."

No reaction.

"TWO."

Still, nothing.

"Three—"

Before he could do anything, Gold grabbed Silver by the front of his shirt and tugged him forward, placing a quick kiss on his cheek that made him practically squeal. "Okay, Silver dear~" he sang into the flustered redhead's ear as he slowly slipped the pair of gloves into Silver's hand. "Have fun with Blue."

"G-GOLD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Silver shouted as he waved an arm wildly, throwing the pair of gloves at Gold as the amber eyed one quickly fled the room, laughing in amusement as he did so.


	12. Senpai

_( **To** **Mystia Katsuragi**: I've noticed you reviewing a lot of my stories lately which, to say the least, makes me feel kinda special. xD As a thank you, any certain shipping you want me to write? I'[d be happy to do so you know. Anywhoooo, I Heard Hairoshipping was the shipping name for Cheren and Mei… Yep, on that ship too mwahaha. Also, this has some spoilers for Pokemon BW2 I guess, so if you don't want to hear about them, don't read this at all.)_

* * *

The raven haired normal type gym leader heaved a sigh as he took a seat on one of the front steps of his gym, running a hand through his hair in complete and absolute exhaustion. Eight hours of paperwork to get everything situated thanks to having to quickly move him and his gym location to the new city named Hiougi most certainly seemed to get to Cheren Kuromei. It almost made him want to quit altogether and go back to training to become Unova's champion… But, hah, the chance of that happening now was slim— especially with the new champion status being assigned to Iris after she beat Alder. How she did it, Cheren would never know, so be based the win solely on the fact the girl was probably twenty times stronger back when he beat her two years ago.

Being gym leader to Hiougi wasn't so bad, though. There was one or two perks to being there, after all—

"Cheren-senpaiiii!" shouted a girl's voice, causing said boy to turn his head to a bun-tailed girl running his way, a box in hand.

"Oh, if it isn't Miss Mei." Cheren said as the girl stopped in front of him, fixing the orange tie tied around his next a bit, closing his eyes almost in thought. "You're here again?"

"I wanted to come see you!" Mei told him, hopping in place and pouting at him childishly despite the fact Cheren's eyes were currently closed as he repositioned his tie.

"And for what reason this time?" Cheren inquired as he finished playing with his tie, lifting his cobalt eyes to meet her gaze. "You've been coming to my gym for seven days straight now."

At that, the visored girl glanced away in what seemed to be embarrassment, hugging the box in her hands closer to her chest as she fidgeted in place. She was mumbling something under her breath as a response, but Cheren couldn't comprehend a word of it, unfortunately. The only though running through his head right now was a simple question: 'Now what was she doing?'. Upon coming to this city and meeting this girl, Cheren had already figured out what kind of girl Mei was. She was one of those upbeat and energetic girls that once they saw someone they wanted to befriend, they most certainly did NOT let up— much like another brunette he was acquainted with, actually. What kind of girl went from cheerful to timid in such a small amount of time? It reminded him of how Bianca used to be, for Arceus' sake!

"Oh well, I… Haha, reasons and stuff…" Mei mumbled, toying with one of her long bun-tails that stopped at her thighs absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked, leaning forward a bit as he gave the younger girl an inquisitive stare.

"Nothing!" said girl reassured him hurriedly as she waved a hand in front of him, forcing the box she had into his hands and turning quickly on her heels to leave. "I just wanted to give you that today, senpai! Thank you for all your hard work!"

And with that, Mei was off and running again and out of sight before the young gym leader could even give her a thank you. For a few moments, Cheren simply stared in confusion in the way Mei had ran, mumbling some incoherent words under his breath before he slouched back on the steps and looked down at the box on his lap with a sigh. What was this, a boxed lunch? Had Mei made this for him, he wondered?

"It seems you have an admirer, Cheren!" chirped a blonde as she hopped up beside him and knelt down to be eye level with him, pushing up the red glasses that were laying low on her nose.

"Don't try to encourage the girl, Bianca." He chided his childhood friend as he coughed out an amused scoff, slowly opening the boxed lunch that had been given to him.

"You've taken quite a liking to her, I take it?" Bianca teased with a giggle, reaching over to poke at his cheek. "If you didn't like her, you would've banned her from even coming to the front doors of the gym after coming so much."

"You make me seem like some strict teacher!"

"…Cheren, where is your gym at."

"Very funny."

"Oh, come now, you know I'm just playing with you!"

With a chuckle, Cheren brushed off Bianca's teasing as he turned his attention back to the way Mei had run off, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "…Well, if you must know, yes I do like her. She shines like a star, just like Touko did— does. It's easy to see that she's going to become something great once she gets her pokemon from you. No doubt she'll become a hero too."

The blonde girl couldn't help but laugh quietly as she gave a nod. "Be sure to teach her a lot then, so you can at least be with her all the time in her head."

"Don't expect me to do anything less."

"'Because you like her'?" Bianca teased.

"Precisely." Cheren agreed, taking a bite of his boxed lunch.

—And it was most definitely certain that said 'one or two perks' Hiougi City had, Cheren liked quite a bit.

* * *

_(Just my opinion, but the pokemon company should've kept it as Hiougi City. Aspertia City doesn't seem to fit it, and sounds more Final Fantasy-like anyhow… Or maybe that's just me. /laughs/)_


	13. Humpty Dumpty

_(Note: Yeah, changed the title name because I thought it was somewhat better.I've been writing one drabble every day it feels like since the modum blew… Haha yay~ Also, here is some Akatsukishipping which is CyrusxHikari. Wow, it's just… One of my OTP's, just saying. Not many people see that ship for the greatness it is for some reason /**sIGHS/ **Whatever, here, have a lame attempt at making one of my favorite ships seem cute.)_

* * *

To Hikari, the young and naïve trainer from Twinleaf town, Cyrus was a king. He walked like a king, he talked as regal as a king from any fairy tale book did, and even his uniform seemed like that of a King's attire— the way it shone even in the dim light made him look like a dying star, it reminded Hikari of the infinite space that he wanted to make his oh so much.

_**~Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall~**_

However, she knew from the first day she saw him that Cyrus had long since been a broken soul. Even though his outside was like a star, she could see it the day her innocent gaze met his empty blue eyes, that inside, he was like an empty shell. And it was because of that emptiness, she thought it was her duty to stop the kingdom the king she admired so much had created; to save the king and try to open his eyes.

"I'll stop you, Cyrus." She said to him the day she first met him, determination pouring through her whole physical stance—but in her eyes, all the blue haired man saw was sorrow… And _**pity**_.

"I pity you, child." was what he answered with at that time, staring down at her with the stoic expression he always wore no matter what. "The naivety you exude is the most pitiful thing I've ever seen."

'_So do not pity __**me**__.' _he thought to himself as he turned his back to her.

"I'll save you."

"I don't need saving."

"You will."

The only thing Cyrus could do was scoff as he closed his eyes. "Then your sentence is already decided."

He could feel the warmth of the girl's smile on his back— a warmth that irritated him, a warmth that made him want to vomit, a warmth… He told himself he wasn't supposed to feel, even from someone else.

"And so is yours, Cyrus."

_**~Humpty Dumpty had a great fall~ **_

"M-My new world… My kingdom… I-It…" The galactic leader stammered under his breath as he fell to his knees, staring in shock at the large hole in front of him that was filled with darkness, decay— everything he said _wouldn't _be there. Why did it turn into that? His ideal world—! What would he do to find it now…!

"I told you Cyrus…" Hikari's soft voice came from behind him, so sweet, so kind, so caring and knowing… _WHY?_

He didn't want her here; he didn't need her here to be the childish person he had always dealt with before and have her mock him. Not now, not ever again! "Mars! Saturn—" Quickly, he stopped himself when he realized that neither person he called was there. The only one still standing there was HER. Where had his commanders gone?

"They're gone, Cyrus. They ran away once you opened that thing. Did you even notice?"

He hadn't; He hadn't noticed that they had run off. He was probably too enthralled in the world he thought was going to be a perfect place just for him to even care that they had abandoned him to be alone. So if they weren't here… Why was she? Why was she still bothering to stay here and talk to him?

"Hikari, you…" Cyrus began, but couldn't bear to finish. He wanted to insult her, he wanted to tell her to go die or jump off Mount Coronet, he wanted to say so many horrible things to her right now but the only thing he could say was… "…Why?"

_**~Out of all the king's horses and all the king's men~**_

Hikari simply scoffed in what sounded like amusement as she walked up to close the distance between them, stopping right in front of Cyrus and smiling down at him with her hands clasped together in front of her. This time, her eyes weren't filled with pity—they were giving him a look of caring and understanding. Out of any formula he had ever bothered reading through his studies on building his great organization, and out of any book he had ever read about the great unknown, this was the single most thing he failed to understand.

"I told you I'd stop you." She said. "And I told you I'd save you. Because… Believe it or not, Cyrus, I like you."

'Liked him', hah! Absolute poppycock! If this child liked him as much as she was trying to imply, she—

"Because… I'm still here for you even though the world you wanted was bad and your friends have left you. I'm still here, Cyrus."

This sent any negative and arrogant thoughts he had previously been thinking down the drain as he stared up at her, empty blue eyes being filled with something he thought would never happen again— tears. "Hikari…" he murmured as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl, hiding his face into the shoulder of her bright pink winter coat. "I'm so sorry…"

Taken a bit by surprise by his actions, the raven haired teen simply stood there in the criminal lord's hold as he clung to her. However, eventually, she gave a faint smile as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer.

_**~Only one girl could put him back together again~**_

"It's okay, Cyrus. We all make mistakes."


	14. Eyewearshipping

_(Second up: Ruby! So basically, this is eyewearshipping, which is GoldxRuby)_

* * *

Moodily, Gold watched Ruby and Sapphire from the doorway of his house, practically physically wincing everytime his boyfriend- Ruby- touched Sapphire. Dammit, why did Sapphire ever agree to go to that party? And why did Ruby just HAVE to make a dress for her even more-so? He just couldn't stay away from anybody, especially when the word dress and fashion was involved.

"The dress fits alright, doesn't it?" Ruby asked Sapphire as he toyed with the sleeves and bottom of the wild girl's dress, pretending not to even hear Sapphire's whines of protest.

"Yes, I already said that!" Sapphire snapped, trying to brush the coordinator's hand away, but to no avail since Ruby quickly went back to doing so.

"The seams aren't loose?"

"NO, Ruby."

"It doesn't feel like the back's going to rip if you were to bend down, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Good!" with a pleased sigh, Ruby turned to Gold who was still scowling at the both of them from the doorway. "Gold what do you think of the dress Sapphire's wearing?"

Gold gave Sapphire a blank stare, looking her over for a few moments before scrunching his nose up almost in disgust and tilting his head to the side. "Makes you look fat." he commented, his voice blunt and uncaring.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire roared, taking a step toward the amber eyed boy with a fist clenched. "I oughta pummel you into the dirt!"

"Sapphire, don't you dare. You have a party to go to, and you will NOT dirty my dress." Ruby threatened, forcing the girl to turn and walk away. "Now go and have fun!"

The girl didn't reply, the only thing he heard was incoherent grumbling. Sighing, the red eyed boy turned to the older boy who was currently staring at him with a blank, and possibly almost irritated look. Pointing to inside the house silently, Ruby nodded his head, as if ordering Gold to go inside, which Gold complied without even a single complaint. Ruby followed in after him, closing the door behind him and turning to face the breeder.

"Gold! What in the world was tha-"

"Finally." Gold mumbled as he grabbed Ruby by his wrists and practically tackled him to the floor.

This caught Ruby by surprise, the only thing he could actually do being to sputter in confusion. "Wait, what- Gold! Ah, no, hold it, not there-!"

With that, Ruby gave a feminine squeal, and Gold couldn't help but feel pleased. Clearly his jealousy phase was completely over.


	15. Stupid Kris

_(I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm really sorry! I've been taking Japanese and I've been so focused on it because I've been waiting four years to learn it and I haven't been on here to post anything… I'm a jerk, I know and I'm sorry. BUT, while I was away I wrote a bunch of fics and I'll be posting them all today! First up is one of my otps: Redemptionshipping which is Gsc!Silver and Kris from Pokemon Crystal. Why doesn't anybody ship it I'm going to cry omg and sorry this is super long xD)_

* * *

["I think it's cool that your birthday is on Christmas eve, Silver."]

_Stupid Kris._

["Hey, I know! The next time your birthday comes around, we should celebrate together! We can meet on Olivine beach or something. How does that sound?"]

_You're a liar._

Silver kicked a rock with one of his black winter boots as he stood along the edge of Olivine beach, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched it skip across the water and eventually stop to sink down below the surface. His breath that had escaped simply turned into a wisp of white mist for a few seconds before disappearing into the chilly December port air, and the mere sight of it made a frown quickly appear on his face from the passive expression it once was. He wasn't too pleased to be in said city in the dead of winter that was clearly assured. He even blatantly told those double idiots that he didn't want to go anywhere today, but did they listen? No, of course not, the two simply double teamed him and practically tied the redheaded teen down and proceeded to drag him to said place. They said it'd be 'fun' and he deserved to have fun, especially today since it was his birthday.

If it wasn't already painfully obvious, he was most definitely NOT having fun. Being at the ocean in December did terrible things to his body temperature, the very people that forced him to come here were no where to be found, and most importantly: it just brought back painful memories he didn't enjoy 'reminiscing' about. Silver saw it as deeply ironic that he was here today, actually. Kris always talked about coming to Olivine beach on his birthday; she said that the ice that hung onto the top of the lighthouse reminded her of Silver's eyes due to how the ice reflected against the metal.

He hadn't ever bothered to go see if what she said was true since she never appeared so they could see it together like she promised, though.

Kris... God how Silver hated her.

Kris was Silver's rival though, so naturally some form of contempt was going to be there no matter how friendly Silver attempted to seem around her. The boy practically based his entire pokemon trainer career on beating Kris. He wanted to be the strongest trainer in the whole world but he knew in order to do that, he'd have to beat her first, so that's all he trained to do since it felt like he couldn't ever beat her.

But then, three years ago, Kris suddenly disappeared without so much as a word and had left without a trace. The redhead knew she wasn't dead or gave up on being a trainer to say the very least, It wasn't like the blue haired girl he knew to be such a quitter. He made sure to do the same, naturally; constantly training to get stronger for the day she came back.

Because he knew she'd come back, she just had to.

However, even with all the training he did, he had long since lost his drive. Kris wasn't there for him to challenge and try to beat, after all. No no, instead, he started losing to a girl named Kotone after that, and sweet Arceus he hated her three times more than he would ever be able to hate his ex-champion of a rival.

He hated the fact she moved into Kris' hometown and moved into Kris' house- in HER room- and even got the same starter pokemon as Kris did those years ago- he hated her so much because she tried so hard to try and be another Kris to him when she couldn't. She was too generic, too annoying, too much of everything Kris never was and never would be and Silver found her unbearable yet somehow or another he found himself being forced to be near her.

_Stupid Kris._

At that moment, the redheaded boy stumbled forward a few steps due to someone suddenly hugging him from behind. He gave a sharp gasp of surprise from the action and lowered his head to look at the small feminine hands clasped together over his chest, a frown instantly appearing on his lips. Well, it obviously wasn't Ethan being the usual sympathetic child he was.

"Kotone, let me go." Silver said with an exasperated sigh, lifting his hands to slowly start prying the hands off of him. "I'm not in the mood for your crap right now."

There wasn't a reply, nor did the hold on his torso lessen any which simply made Silver even more irritated.

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"Does the ice look like your eyes like I said they would?" A voice finally spoke up, and that voice was most definitely not Kotone's. It was a voice that made him freeze dead in his tracks and let his hands drop and hang slack at his sides.

"Kr..." was the only sound his mouth allowed him to utter which was followed by him whirling around as fast as humanly possible as soon as the person's hold on him loosened.

With that appearance, it could only really be one person.

The person in front of him was a girl about his age, or perhaps a few months younger. She had sky blue eyes that glowed dimly under what sunlight that bothered to sneak through the grey clouds lingering overhead, navy blue hair that was tied into a familiar pair of erect spiky pigtails, a long sleeved pink jacket, a sleeveless baby blue turtleneck, and despite the frigid temperatures she was wearing skin tight black and yellow biker shorts.

It was her- it was Kris.

"Kris!" Silver yelled, jumping back and tightening his hands into fists as he stared at the girl that may've just been a mirage to his insomnia-wracked brain. But Arceus, he was hoping she wasn't. "Where have you been?! You practically disappeared off the face of the earth three years ago!"

Kris merely smiled at him, seeming to actually enjoy the fact he was yelling at her as she bent down to pick up a box wrapped in gold ribbon that was sitting near her feet. "When I first left, I went up to Mount Silver to train with Red." she began to explain, her smile never leaving her face even when she lowered her gaze to the box in her hands. "I wasn't the champion I was called by so many people, especially to you because I was so childish..."

The glare Silver had slowly faded, but his hands refused to stop shaking. He was still shocked that she was still here, but he was feeling guilty even more-so because she was bringing that up. Three years ago, yes, Silver called Kris childish and stupid all the time. He was a power-obsessed prick of a thirteen year old that hated losing to a girl, and hated losing to such a cheerful girl that was so nice to everyone she met and was kind no matter what they did even more-so. Had she left just because she took what he said so seriously?

"I went back to my house upon my return a few months ago and stayed there even though my cousin, Kotone, was living there with my mom. You know, just to relax for a while." Kris continued, seeming oblivious to what Silver was thinking. "But something just didn't seem right when I was there. It took me a while, but eventually I finally understood."

Pausing, the blunette lifted her gaze to make contact with wide silver eyes. She held the box out a little, her smile lessening to a softer expression. "My home is wherever you are, Silver. That's why everything felt so weird. My home is being with you... When I realized that, I asked Kotone and Ethan to bring you here so I could finally keep my promise." With a laugh, she then held the box out as far as her arms would allow her. "So happy birthday, Silver!"

A few moments of silence passed after she finished. Silver showed no instant reaction to what Kris has said, he simply lowered his head so his side bang could effectively hide his facial expression. After a while of him not saying anything or moving at all, the girl gave a worried frown and leaned forward in an attempt to see what kind of face he was making. Had he come to hate her during her absence? The thought that her long-time rival may've felt abandoned because of how she decided to leave **_DID_** cross her mind, but she most certainly hoped that wasn't the reason behind his silence.

"Hey, Silver, ar-"

Before she could even finish, Silver stepped up to close the distance between them, smacking the box out of her hands and bringing her into the tightest hug he could've possibly given. Kris gasped at the suddenness of it, hands lifting to grip at the sides of his jacket subconsciously.

"I don't _**WANT**_ some stupid present in a box!" the boy practically screamed, his voice making her ears ring. "Just having you here is more than enough, you absolute moron!"

The ex-champion opened her mouth to say something, but she was quickly silenced when Silver tightened his hold on her as if his life depended on it and buried his face into her shoulder.

"... ... ... Mm." Kris mumbled, closing her eyes to give a gentle smile and wrap her arms around his neck to return the embrace. "I'm glad. There wasn't anything in that box anyway."

Silver couldn't help but scoff. "Stupid Kris... I can't believe I missed you."

The only thing she did was giggle. "I missed you too, Silver."


	16. Idiot of a best friend

_(By the way, I changed the name of the collection. It sounded a bit better… The other one was a bit lame. But here's the next thing on my list of fics: A friendship story of Silver and Gold because they are the best of friends. Ya shouuuuuulda saw that coming, hehe.)_

* * *

"Ah shit."

A hiss escaped the amber eyed boy's lips as he winced, bringing back from the cut on his arm that cat put a tear in his favorite jacket as if he had just touched a hot surface. Yep, this is what he probably deserved for arguing with a group of guys three times his size when he wasn't even sober to begin with. He always told himself 'this is the last time I'll get drunk off my ass in a trashy bar in a dirty part of Goldenrod City', but even after that he still went back to the same shady places and ended up being in the same situation he was in right now.

This was Gold on an average night, though believe it or not.

Gold heard a few quiet footsteps as someone headed toward him, but he didn't bother to move at all. Quite frankly he was too exhausted from getting his behind handed to him to even do so. Instead, he simply let the person walk up to him, his lowered gaze eventually being greeted with the sight of a familiar pair of black shoes. The breeder couldn't help but laugh to himself since he immediately knew who it was as he lifted his head to give a goofy smile.

"Haha! Yanno, you always seem to pop up when I'm at my worse!" he said. "How the heck do you do that, Silver?"

The aforementioned redhead that was currently towering over him gave a scoff, pulling out a hand that had been casually shoved into the pockets of his cargo jeans and tossing a small device into Gold's lap. "The men who jumped you thought it'd be amusing to prank call every number in your pokegear and eventually stumbled upon my number I BARELY gave to you." he explained, eyes half-lidded with almost an expectant look. "They pissed me off and luckily I wasn't too far so I 'educated' them."

"They picking concrete out their teeth right now?"

"Well, they're most certainly not picking out rose petals."

At that, Gold found himself laughing again as he brushed off some of the dirt lingering on one of his shoulders. "Ahh~, as expected. Silver sure is scary when somebody ends up messing with him~"

"Obviously the same goes for when said people beat the living hell out of my idiot of a best friend." the exchanger added with a quick sigh as he grabbed one of the amber eyed boy's wrists and tugged him to his feet, swinging the arm he had grabbed over his shoulder as he proceeded to walk. "Now let's get you to a Pokemon Center, you look like shit."

Gold grinned, ignoring the pain he felt from one of his cheeks. "Thanks, Silv. I'm glad I can count on you to be there for me."

Silver simply rolled his eyes, which was equivalent to that of 'yeah yeah, same goes for you', and Gold was willing to accept it without any complaints. That's how Silver showed his affection most of the time anyhow, and his help right now was a prime example of that fact about him.


	17. FLY!

_(My friend Charri asked for a fic/drabbles based on the word 'Fly' so I thought of Crows Zero (GREAT MOVIE SERIES. BOTH PARTS.) and made this. I thought it was really cool actually… Hehe.)_

* * *

**_[_**_You could ask anyone throughout the Golden Boys all-boys high school and they'd all say the same exact thing: Gold Hibiki attracted unwanted attention whether he did it intentionally or not. Maybe it was his attitude or how he dressed or POSSIBLY even that annoying purple monkey he brought around with him. Whatever it was, he brought trouble to the school and basically all hell broke loose on a day-to-day basis. All the students practically got used to the cops coming over to take him away or seeing a kid fly out the second story window of the school, as a matter of fact._

_Though, there wasn't so much hell until the day Silver Rocket transferred to Golden Boys high school and got involved with the Yakuza led by none other than Morty on his very first day of attending._

_Truthfully, at first, Gold didn't care about Silver worth shit and barely talked to him even when they crossed paths. Silver was quiet anyway, and if any dumb-shit student came up to try and kick his ass because he was such a so-called 'arrogant prick', he'd smash their faces into the concrete without a second thought and simply continue on down the hallway as if it never happened. And whenever they DID talk, it was mainly Silver talking to Red who he had apparently met before or telling Gold he'd be the one to take over the school and be the head the school._

_Gold was actually a bit intimidated everytime Silver told him that, and usually just brushed off his words with the teasing words of "Oh, head Honchkrow huh? What, you gonna fly on over my head or something, Silv? Fly Silver, Fly!" that always made the redhead scowl._**_]_**

"Hyahhh!"

**_[_**_Looking back on those words now, Gold never thought he'd actually use those words and be SERIOUS._**_]_**

"He's down to his wits end! We can't sit here anymore, Gold! We have to go help him, dammit!" Red shouted from where he, Gold, and the rest of Gold's posse stood, watching Silver fight against his opponent- though in all actuality, he looked like he wasn't even fighting. He looked like he was just being tossed around.

Gold didn't answer his red eyed friend at all, he simply stood in place, lips pursing slightly as he watched with a pensive look on his face.

"Gah-!" Silver shouted as he was kicked backwards onto his back into the mud, instantly moving to struggle and get to his feet.

"That's it, Gold, I can't watch anymore!"

After he said that, Red threw his hat off his head and took a step toward where Silver was attempting to stand up, rolling up his sleeves as if he was getting ready to fight. However, before he could even take another step, Gold held an arm in front of his chest, forcing him to stop. The spiky haired boy gave him an incredulous look and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Gold may've been dumb, but he knew what he was doing when it came to fighting.

"Hey, Head Honchkrow!" Gold called out, never once moving his gaze from the redhead he was referring to, not even blinking at all when Silver turned to look at him.

Silver didn't bother to speak- no doubt due to the fact he was dead tired right now-, but his deep and heavy breaths were more than enough to show he was paying attention to the amber eyed one.

The one that called Silver didn't say anything for a moment, but eventually he moved the hand he once had to stop Red from moving and pointed it at him.

"_**FLY**_!"

At first, the word caught the silver eyed one by surprise. Clearly he wasn't expecting that right now, but nonetheless he found a corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk as he gave a faint nod to hi amber eyed counterpart, turning and running toward his opponent with a clenched fist.

"Watch me then, asshole!"

**…**

"Hah, now was that so hard for you, you ugly redhead of a bird?" Gold mocked as he strode up to the redheaded boy that was on his hands and knees in the mud, heavy breaths escaping him due to exhaustion.

"Whatever." was all Silver said as he pushed himself to his feet, only to stumble and get caught by Gold who slung one of his arms over his shoulders and started walking to the exit of the park they were in.

"I think you're a kickass fighter." the breeder commented with a faint smile, though to the other it felt like he was making fun of him for some reason.

"... ... ... Eventually it'll be you and me fighting against each other." the exchanger warned after a moment of silence, lifting a hand to smack the back of his head.

"I'll look forward to it then, Silver."


	18. Take a swim

_(Next up, Ruby and Blue which is Summerbeautyshipping. I don't know why people ship it, but I wanted something unique to do and this was it. Kind of dumb though hahaha)_

* * *

"Ruby, you need to getchur prissy butt inta th' dang pool!" an enraged Sapphire called from within said contained water space, her body bobbing in tune with the water as she floated along and deep blue eyes narrowed in irritation at the boy standing at the edge of the pool. "Ya didn't come ta do nothin', so get in!"

Ruby scowled from his place at the pool deck's edge, one hand lifting to re-position the sweatband sitting on his head to hide the scar on the side of his head. In all actuality though, he had TOLD Sapphire he wasn't a fan of swimming but did she accept his decision? No, she forced him to come like the barbarian she was. He didn't like swimming at the pool or the beach for that matter. Ruby was a man of cleanliness and if there was one thing he knew, it was that a pool could carry tons of germs due to all of the people swimming inside it, and the beach? All the waste that was tossed into the ocean everyday had to be just WAITING to cling to human skin. He just couldn't stand any of it, really. What with Sapphire Haruka Birch being such a wild animal, the coordinator could see why SHE would be so quick to just haul off and do a cannon ball into the water. However, he was not a barbarian nor was he Sapphire. As a matter of fact, they were the complete opposite of each other and therefore Ruby would definitely not be setting one foot in that pool-

"Oh, what's wrong with you, Ruby dear?" questioned a honey sweet voice from said boy's left. "Can't swim?"

At the question, Ruby turned his head, his gaze being met with a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed to be gleaming with devilish intent. Those eyes belonged to none other than Blue, his senior from the Kanto region, Blue was widely known as the mischievous and seductive one out of all the Dexholders, and if her current bathing suit didn't damn well show it he didn't know what would.

Due to the thought, Ruby's gaze drifted down. Right now, the beauty of a brunette was wearing a perfectly fitted blue and white polka-dotted bikini- the number one things that would entrance any man and make him things he shouldn't.

And that's precisely why the younger boy found himself quickly looking away from the young woman when she neared him and slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

"No, I can most definitely swim, Senior Blue." Ruby finally answered with a weak scoff, still refusing to meet her gaze. After all, if he didn't, he would've drowned when he fell into that river way back when he had to leave Ruru in Wally's care.

"Come now, don't call me 'Senior Blue', it makes me sound old!" the evolver chided him childishly, poking him on the nose a few times. "Just calling me Blue is fine, you know."

"Right... I'm sorry?"

"... So any particular reason why you're not going in?"

"I'm not too keen with swimming pools."

At that, Blue couldn't help but give a giggle, which completely confused Ruby and caused him to turn and look at her with a questionable look on his face. He opened his mouth to question the reason behind why she was laughing, but didn't get a chance to do so before the girl stepped forward and tilted his chin up to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Swim for me, darling! " Blue chirped with a girly waved as she pushed Ruby in his chest, forcing him to stumble backward.

"B-B-B-B-Blue!" Ruby stammered in a mixture of embarrassment and blatant loss of balance as he fell back first into the pool, which threw Blue into a fit of laughter. She couldn't help but love a boy like Ruby who was so easy to tease.


	19. Auntie Erika

_(My best friend Gold suggested this when I was bored and had nothing to do. I actually think it came out pretty well despite how this whole story is pretty much some AU-ish stuff because this is based off of Manga!Cheren xD. Oh well, I like it and Gold was happy with the outcomes so I'm not gonna complain.)_

* * *

Even though Bianca had chosen Oshawott out of the two pokemon and left Cheren with no choice whatsoever other than to take snivy as his starter pokemon, internally Cheren was actually very pleased he received it. All along, ever since he was little, he planned on getting Snivy. Black and Bianca were both crazily spontaneous and would therefore not even bother to look ahead to see what pokemon they would have to choose from, whereas Cheren did. As soon as he saw snivy, he knew then and there snivy would be the pokemon he'd get.

Why snivy, though?

**[**_"Aunty Erika! Aunty Erika!"_**]**

Because ever since he was little, he always had a soft spot for grass type pokemon.

**[**_A six year old Cheren dashed through the old traditional hallways of a house, feet making hollow thumps against the wooden floorboards as he ran and turned a corner here and there. His voice was neither angry, not panicked. If anything, it was along the lines of being excited. He had to reason to be the former two options, after all, for he and his parents had been visiting said place for as long as he could remember._

_Turning another corner and dashing into a room, the young bespectacled boy caught the attention of a tall raven haired woman currently dressed in a bright green kimono that matched the color of the very grass outside and without warning, he lept up to her and held his arms out, almost immediately being greeted by the woman's arms wrapping around him in a hug._

_The woman couldn't help but giggle- which was quickly followed suit with a childish laugh of his own from Cheren- as she took a seat on the wooden floor, not once releasing the boy from her hold as she did so._

_"I was looking for you, Cheren." the kimono woman said with a warm smile. "WHere have you been?"_

_"I was with mom and dad." Cheren answered happily, squirming a bit to get comfortable in Erika's lap. "But they had to go into the city to do something, so I wanted to see you, Aunty Erika."_

_Erika smiled, beginning to run a hand through Cheren's hair softly. "Really? I feel so special! Thank you, Cheren."_

_"So what are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head back to stare up at her._

_She hummed in mock thought, bringing a hand up to tap her chin lightly. "Well I just got done giving water to my beloved grass type pokemon." Erika answered finally after about a minute of her voice letting off a hum. "Grass type pokemon need a lot of water to stay in tip top shape, after all."_

_"That's good, then!" At that, Cheren layed down so his head was positioned on his Aunt's lap, and she soothingly continued to pat his head. "I like your grass type pokemon. They're really nice to me."_

_"But of course they are." Erika almost seemed amused at the thought, whistling quietly to the right of her as her trusty Bellossom danced up to her. "You're my sister's son and my dear sweet nephew, after all. Not to mention they're nice to you too because you're nice as well."_

_Cheren laughed as the Bellossom approached him, his laugh quickly attracting the grass type and causing it to approach him and start dancing as if inviting him to follow suit. Though he didn't move from his place on Erika's lap, the boy DID sit up and grab the Bellossom's hand and started swinging them back and forth._

_"You know, before we came here, my friend Black moved into town." Cheren started suddenly, not once taking his eyes off of Erika's pokemon._

_"Oh? And who is that?" Erika questioned._

_"My friend." he repeated blatantly. "Before he moved, he actually came over every summer and stuff but he moved to Nuvema town now. It's because he wants to grow up and be one of the trainers to get one of the Pokedexes Mister Juniper is working on."_

_"I see! Do you want to be a trainer as well, Cheren?"_

_"Of course I do!" Proudly, the boy lifted his nose higher into the air, a confident smile playing on his face. "I even know what three pokemon we're gonna be given if we're chosen to get the Pokedexes."_

_ERika was willing to humor him on such an easy and relatable topic. Though she had never been an owner of such a device, hearing her nephew may've been the owner of one in the future pleased her greatly. "Is that so? What pokemon will there be?"_

_"Tepig the fire type, Oshawott the water type, and Snivy the grass type! You probably wouldn't know them because they're Unova pkemon..." Cheren paued, bringing a hand to his chin. "But every region always has the same types for their starters, huh..."_

_"Indeed they do." Chuckling, his aunt put her hands gently on his shoulders and forced Cheren to look at her, which made him blink quickly in confusion. "What pokemon are you going to get, Cheren?"_

_"I don't know yet, Aunty Erika." Cheren admitted sadly. "I haven't really thought about it."_

_"Well, I think you'd be great with a grass type pokemon." she said, leaning forward to press her forehead to his and poke his nose playfully."And I'm not just saying that because I happen to favor grass types, I assure you."_

_"How come a grass type?" He was only still a child, so no matter how incredibly advanced his intellect was, opinionated things always tended to confuse him._

_At his question, the brown eyes woman released Cheren from her hold as she held her arms out to gesture to all the grass type pokemon currently lounging in the room. "Grass type pokemon are elegant. They appear to be weak and frail, but they use that thought against their opponents and easily defeat them. They're like ninjas in that factor, I suppose." Erika then paused to giggle and sit back down, poking her nephew's nose a second time. "And your parents happen to tell me you're quite the little ninja yourself for how you seem to pop out of nowhere."_

_Erika's words seemed to have some effect on Cheren, for he now looked as if he was genuinely considering her words. After a few moments of him staring at her in silence, he suddenly jumped to his feet and gave a confident nod. "Okay Then I'm going to have a grass type as my first pokemon!"_

_"Wonderful!" the gym leader chirped as she clapped her hands together. "And when you get your future friend and get big and strong, you must come visit me so I can see!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Promise me?"_

_"I promise!"_ **]**

One of Cheren's fingers delicately traced over the top of the grave he was currently standing in front of, a forlorn smile tugging at his lips as he gave a quiet chuckle. All was silent in the tine wood where he was currently located, and not even the wind was brushing past to make the trees rustle. It was... Peaceful.

Hearing a hissing noise come from behind him, the bespectacled teen turned his body halfway, cobalt blue eyes meeting the bright red eyed of his trusty partner and very first pokemon: Serperior. Cheren motioned for his pokemon to join him by the grave with a quick nod of his head, and Serperior instantly complied and slithered over, examining the stone curiously.

Carved into the stone were the following words:

Lady Erika of Celadon City

Beloved Gym leader, sister, and wonderful Aunt

Resting his hand onto the top of the grave yet again, the Unovian trainer exhaled a slow sigh before deciding to speak. "I chose the grass type just like I promised you, Aunty Erika." he began, lifting his other hand to rub soothingly at the top of said grass type's head. "And choosing him was the greatest choice I ever made because he's the best partner I could've ever asked for. For telling me what you did, I came to thank you for it. The two of us wouldn't be together if it weren't for you."

Pausing, Cheren reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of him, Black, and Bianca with their starter pokemon; it was the very first day of his pokemon journey, actually. Though it was his only copy, he had made a promise to come see Erika when he was 'big and strong' and showing her how he looked from start and seeing how he was at the finish was something he wanted, so he didn't mind. With the utmost care, he placed the picture on top of the gravestone, bowing his head to hide his smile that refused to fade from his lips.

"Sleep well, Aunty Erika."

And with that, he turned quickly on his heels and breathed in a big breath of air before starting to walk away. "Come, Serperior, it's time to go back to Unova. Black's waiting for us at the pokemon league."


	20. Cheren the ninja

_(This was another prompt asked by my friend Charri. She asked for something based on the word 'ninja' and this is what came to mind. Can't you all agree a person like Cheren would make a good ninja with how meticulous he can be?)_

* * *

Sometimes Black swore Cheren was a ninja.

No matter what he did, it always felt like the raven haired boy in the glasses ended up finding him and singling him out as if he was the only one in the entire room he had saw doing something wrong. Maybe it was just because of the fact Cheren was the class president and therefore had to make sure everything in school had to keep things in order, but-

"No eating in class, Black." Cheren said as he snatched the bag of potato chips out of the boy's hands and repositioned his glasses back on his nose.

- Since when were 99% of the things Black did most of the time that Cheren chewed him out for that bad? He really didn't understand what was going through his head at all!

"But I was just eating some chips!" Black whined, jumping out his seat and slamming his hands on his desk as he glared childishly at his- believe it or not- childhood friend.

"And I'm quite certain eating food in class is in violation of school rule number four hundred, paragraph B line five." Cheren retorted in a heartbeat as he spun on his heels toward the trashcan at the front of the classroom.

"BUT IT'S LUNCH TIME?!"

At that, the president froze, the bag in his hands dangling lightly from his finger over the plastic bin. There was a moment of silence as he stared at the irritated Black who had both hands clenched tightly into trembling fists and was gritting his teeth so tightly they'd most likely break eventually.

"Oh, you're right. Then you're breaking rule number four hundred parapragh B line SIX. My apologies, Black."

And then he dropped the bag into the trash and casually strutted out the room. The brunette could've swore he could see him smirking from the back of his head at that moment.

"CHEREN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

**…**

"Whoahhhh, dude that's so kickass!" An ecstatic Black said, his onyx black eyes practically sparkling anime style as he followed every movement his senior, Gold, made with the rare card in his hand. It was a card for one of the most famous trainers in history WITH their signature and it was right here before his very eyes... He HAD to have it!

"Yep, you bet your ass it is!" Gold agreed with a nod, waving the card in front of him in a flamboyant fashion. "And one hundred percent authentic too since I KNOW the guy who signed it!"

The younger teen could barely keep himself from physically shaking with excitement as he grabbed Gold by his forearms and shook him as quickly as he could, a happy smile on his face that practically reached from ear to ear. "Gold-senpai! I gotta have that card! I'll do anything, just lemme have it have it!"

Gold gave a quiet chuckle, slowly brushing his kouhai off of him as he folded is arms across his chest and closed his eyes after giving a slow sagely nod. He hummed in thought for a while, mentally laughing at the way he knew Black was practically dying due to the waiting he had to do to get his answer. What could he get out of this kid... Well, the amber eyed boy knew for a fact he didn't have much money on him easily due to how much he TRIED to win bets... Oh, wait, he got it. Black was one of the smartest kids in his grade and was in honor classes, wasn't he? Gold could make use of that.

"Okay, I got it." Opening his eyes, the senior pointed the card at Black so the tip touched his nose. "Ya gotta do my homework until I graduate. How does that sound to you, Blackie boy?"

"You got it!" The answer was an instant one, and the unovian trainer didn't hesitate about it as he snatched the card out of the other's hand and marveled at the sheer feel of it. Besides, how hard could junior work be? He could most probably do it easily. He opened his mouth to gloat to himself, but screeched instead when in the next second the card was snatched right out of his hands from someone standing beside him.

He whirled instantaneously, screeching again when he saw Cheren standing there and currently showing the card into his back pocket. "CHEREN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Selling things on school property is against school regulation." said boy stated blatantly.

"But we weren't selling anything!" the former protested. "Isn't that right Gold-sen-" Unfortunately for Black, when he bothered to turn his head around, Gold had already taken off down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could carry him and his jaw basically dropped to the concrete.

Cheren couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll get this back at the end of the year, Black." he informed his friend before turning and starting to walk away.

"CHERENNNNN-!" Black cried, falling to his knees and tugging at his hair. "NOOOO-!"

**…**

"I just can't take anymore of Cheren." the boy said with a huff, his face buried in his knees as he sat on the ground with his back pressed against the back wall of the school. Thankfully it was the last period of the day and he was acing all his classes, therefore he got to skip it. "Bianca, he just won't stop singling me out I swear!"

"Oh, Black, it's okay..." Bianca cooed from her seat beside him, reaching out to take his hat off and run her fingers gently through his hair. "Maybe it's because you're his best friend and he just feels like protecting you."

"No, he's just a jerk." he disagreed, sitting up on his knees and bringing the blonde into a hug. "It's so tiring, you know... You just never know when he's gonna pop out! He's like some dang ninja!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay." she reassured him, rubbing his back gently. "Can I make you better somehow, Black?"

At that, Black sat back a bit and stared down at emerald green eyes that were peering up at him with all the innocence in the world. That was Bianca for you, barely knowing the consequences of the things she said. But if she ws really saying so, then Black could maybe...

"Fine then..." Black mumbled, ducking his head between his shoulder blades. "Close your eyes."

"Hm? Okay~" Bianca giggled, doing as she was told and sitting there patiently. "Why did you ask me to do this, Black? What are we doing?" Though it was clearly obvious she knew at least what he was up to, she wasn't showing it at all.

The boy gulped, leaning in close to the girl's face-

- Only to have a book come in between the two's lips and smack Black halfway across the court. He couldn't help but give a yelp similar to that of a lillipup and sit up as fast as humanly possible, a handover his nose. And who was there?

"CHEREN-!"

"Public display of affection is a one way ticket to suspension, Black." Cheren warned with an amused smirk, tucking the book he had used on Black under his armpit as he turned on his heel to the door.

It was official. Cheren was definitely a ninja.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY!"

And the type of ninja Black would hate till the day he died for all the suffering he had to deal with, that was for damn certain.


	21. You're worth it, Red

_(Do you know what Classicshipping is, guys? Probably not so I'll tell you... Classicshipping is for Classic!Red and Classic!Blue from Pokemon RBY. Originally, there was supposed to be a girl in RBY but they changed it at the last minute and our precious Blue girl didn't get to make her appearance. Nonetheless, there is art of her and Classic!Red, and there's even a ship name, which is what I wrote about in this particular drabble. It's sad and angsty, but it's one of my absolute favorites.)_

* * *

If it wasn't already obvious when you entered it from Route 1, Pallet Town was a small place with not many people inhabiting it. No one bothered to live there and mainly stuck to the cities due to how far away Pallet Town was from the rest for some reason, but if you were to ask the townspeople what they thought about that, they'd simply shrug their shoulders and say 'they didn't mind'. After all, the smaller the town, the easier it was to notice that everyone knew each other.

One of the few townspeople included in this was a little girl at the mere age of ten.

She had long chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall, straight bangs brushing over her eyebrows that were just above her bright blue eyes that would always shine like a sapphire jewel in the sunlight when you told her something that made her happy. Everyone in Pallet Town loved her, especially Red and Shirgeru, who quickly became her friends not long after she moved into town.

The three of them were inseparable. They declared it as so themselves.

However...

One day, the girl disappeared. She was no longer there anymore and left town without a trace within the timespan of a blink of an eye. It was a mysterious thing, her disappearance, but nobody questioned it at all.

Mainly because once she left, no one even remembered her name.

Shigeru was his same arrogant self, only the girl's name was replaced with Red's everytime he boasted and Red simply stared back or smiled. After SHE left, they went on as if she was never their friends at all. Even when they turned twelve and went on their journeys, no one asked who they should've given the last pokemon that was left to.

Red ended up becoming champion and went up to a mountain. He stayed up there for a long time, not saying a single word to anyone that talked to him or asked for a battle. No one could- as Shigeru put it from where he stood as an assistant professor aside his grandfather- reach his heart. The only thing that got close to that was one trainer by the name of Kris that beat him after three long years of being up there; that's when he suddenly decided to go down the mountain and go home for a visit.

And then...

That girl had come back.

"Oh, Red!" A brunette cheered as she soon as she saw him, one gloves hand lifting and waving at him cheerfully before running up to him to give him a quick hug and a soft smile. "It's good to see you again!"

Red was too stunned to speak- not that he ever usually spoke now at this point-, simply staring at the girl that had greeted him so warmly. Who was she? He hadn't seen her before. As far as he knew, they weren't friends. "...Who are you...?"

Her smile simply softened to a more melancholic one at his question, fingers lacing as she held them up in front of her in a feminine manner. "You probably don't remember me, do you, Red?" she asked, a quiet giggle escaping her. "Hehe, well that's okay though since I still remember you!"

He just kept on staring, not entirely sure of what to say to her.

The blue eyed girl laughed, bringing a hand to rest on the red eyed boy's shoulder. "You'll forget again after I tell you this, but, my name's Blue. You and me, we used to be best friends you know." At that, she laughed again, retracting her hand and stepping back to spin in a slow circle. "But then they decided that I was't allowed to be here anymore! So they said I had to leave, haha~"

"'They who'...?" Red asked, taking a step towards Blue. What was she talking about? And how were they even friends?

"It doesn't matter!" Blue reassured him with a quick wave of her hand as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a sudden- yet gentle- hug. "I don't have much time to stick around anyway... I just wanted to tell you one last thing before I can't come back again..." Now, all her voice was was a low murmur into the young Kanto champion's shoulder.

Having no other good answer to come up with, Red simply lifted one hand to pat Blue gently on the back as he listened to her speak. After all, if she had something to say, he was going to listen... Since they were "friends"...

"I'm proud of you, Red." Blue continued, moving one arm to wipe at her nose and sniff. "You're really strong and great, just like you always said you would be when you were little. You got really quiet after I left, but that's okay you know! That's okay... Because you're still the Red I know and love... Don't ever stop being that Red, I came here to tell you that." She released him from her, hold, stepping back to put both hands on his cheeks, ignoring the way she watched his namesake eyes widen when he noticed she was fading- he could see right through her! "Keep getting stronger for me, okay!? Don't ever stop! And... And most importantly, Red, you... To me..."

However, the brunette never got to say the rest before disappearing completely and leaving the raven haired teen standing there to stare where she had last stood. He didn't know this girl or remember her at all, her voice wasn't familiar to him, he didn't even think her NAME was one he knew, yet somehow... He knew what she was trying to say to him.

_'You're worth disappearing for.'_

Red lowered his head, watching one tear drop to the dirt under his feet before mumbling, "...I'll miss you."

He didn't have the faintest idea who he was supposed to be telling that to, though.


	22. Terrifying Innocence

_(This is a random fic with a random headcanon I have for Yellow and Concordia. They look pretty alike, and Yellow and N both have the ability to speak with pokemon whereas Concordia looks like the type of girl that would be like the older sister type. This is how originally this was thought up. Again, it's completely silly headcanons that don't matter just like the one with Erika and Cheren, but who cares.)_

* * *

[_If there was one thing that was obvious about how Team Plasma worked, it was that you never __EVER __gave out any personal information of any kind. In Team Plasma, no one cared where you were from, where you used to live, what your family was like, or what your life had been before you joined. All that mattered to the team as a whole was having all Pokemon in the region of Unova liberated from their trainers that had been deemed as 'horrible people'._

_That being said, no one knew anything about Concordia's personal life but she was an interesting individual so many wondered what she was like before she joined such an organization. For as long as anyone could remember, Condordia had been there- even before Anthea got there not long after her. _

_Who was the woman with the blonde hair, really, aside from the person to keep track of all the pokemon in the castle and one of Lord N's closest friends? What was her old life like? Did she have any siblings...? _]

Concordia gave a sigh as she stared out the window of one of the many rooms occupying Plasma castle, bright amber eyes half-lidded and focused at the bright blue sky outside that was currently void of a single cloud. Perfect day, as per usual. No doubt all the pokemon in the surrounding forests were outside playing as happily as they could be, right? The thought made her smile, her head tilting to the side as she gave a quiet laugh. It reminded her of a particular forest she hadn't seen since she was a little girl... A place where she knew at least _one_certain someone else was enjoying right now no doubt.

"Pi!"

The sudden chirp of a bird caught her attention away from the sky, causing her to lower it to a pidove that had landed on the table she was sitting at, a neatly folded piece of paper clamped tightly between its beak. Concordia gave it a nod as thanks, accepting the paper before letting the bird waddle off and take off out the window again.

"Now, I wonder who this is from..." the blonde woman mumbled, opening the letter with a curious look on her face before blinking and giving a faint smile. "Ah, so it's from you again...

**[** _Dear Concordia,_

_I must say your sister is doing very well. I didn't expect you to contact me out of the blue like you did, but either way I'm more than happy to reply back to you if you really wish to know. I wasn't even aware the child had any other siblings!_

_She isn't in any danger and lives her day rather peacefully in Viridian forest as she has been for as long as she's been alive, as per usual; however, a while back, some villians a part of Team Rocket came when she was assisting a friend of hers._

_No worries, though, somehow her special power grew and made her team of pokemon grow incredibly strong! Just by simply having the strong wish to protect her forest friends, she was able to make them grow almost inhumanly strong! Were you aware of this fact about her? Ah, but I'm not one to pry._

_I'll keep you posted on how she's doing, and out of respect, as you requested, I'll be sure not to tell Yellow she has an older sister she never knew about._

_Regards,  
Professor Oak_ **]**

For a while, all the woman did was re-read the message over and over with a pleased smile on her face, a giggle eventually escaping her lips once she set the paper down and covered it with her folded hands. She had definitely done a profitable thing for managing to find a way to reach someone who actually knew her beloved sister- despite the fact that Yellow had never met Concordia and wouldn't remember her even from the time they DID share, the younger Viridian girl was still beloved to the older. She always would be.

"Oh, here you are Concordia!" A pink haired girl called out as she entered the room, walking up to said woman and peering down at her in interest. "Lord N and I were looking for you. What are you doing here?"

The golden haired one didn't answer her for a moment, simply staring out the window with that very same smile on her face before turning her head for amber eyes to meet amethyst ones. "Innocence is... A terrifying thing sometimes. Remember that for me, Anthea." she said.

Anthea blinked in confusion. "How come? What's with that all of a sudden?"

Concordia laughed and stood up, starting to pull her pink haired friend away towards the exit. "Innocence sometimes has the power to become a force to be reckoned with. That's all I meant."

"Hm, I suppose so. Ah, let's go this way. Lord N was waiting for you!"

"Of course."

_'Continue being the little hero you are, Yellow, and I'll do the same in my own way here. I'm proud to have you as a little sister.'_


	23. Why do you do that?

_(Next up! Crystalshipping, which is Eusine and Crystal/Kris! This is game-verse, and I wasn't sure if there was a difference, so I kept the shipping name. It's an unpopular ship, but I think it's the cutest thing in the world. In hopes of making it more popular, I request you read this and like it— at least somewhat—as much as I do, dangit!)_

* * *

If it wasn't already obvious by how Eusine walked, what he wore, and what his goals were in life, there was one thing anyone would admit about him: Eusine was an odd man. Not only was he odd in physical appearance, but he was odd mentally as well and it was some of the things that the man did that just left poor young Kris wondering why he said and did things in such a way. Kris was a naturally curious child, so she couldn't help but watch the older man and attempt to figure out why he did the things he did.

"...Eusine, why do you do that?" Kris asked one day to said man, her chin resting in one hand that was propped up by her free hand while her baby blue eyes peering up at him in interest.

"Hm?" Eusine turned at the odd question, averting his attention from the bow-tie on his suit he had been readjusting to the young girl standing beside him. He offered her an amused smile and tilted his head to the side. "Do what, my dear Kris?"

"That!" To emphasize her point, the pig-tailed girl pointed at his face- specifically his mouth. "Why do you talk like that?"

"You mean how I talk and refer to you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, doing so would unlock quite a few secrets of my secret language..." the suited man began with a serious tone of voice, bringing a hand to his chin and furrowing his brows in mock thought before letting a chuckle escape his throat. "But I suppose I don't mind explaining my reason to you, Kris."

Kris leaned forward in interest just a bit at his words, her gaze focused on him and only him as if her life depended on hearing his words.

"In a letter, you being it with 'dear', then the person's name, correct?" Eusine began, holding up one finger knowingly as he took one step closer to the New Bark trainer. "In doing so, 'dear' becomes another way to show that the person is respected and/or to show they're special for even being given a letter. Then there is the word 'my', which is quite self-explanatory. 'My' is derived from the word 'me', which is a synonym to 'I'. Ergo, 'my dear Kris' in my "language" means 'I respect young miss Kris'."

The blunette stared for a moment with a wary stare, eventually giving a pout and crossing her arms across her chest to give the taller man a skeptical look. "Okay, I... Get that. But what about the whole 'dearest' thing you call me all the time?"

Eusine smiled, lifting one hand to rest it gently on Kris' shoulder. "'Dearest', in my language-" he paused, leaning forward to tilt the teen's chin up slightly and place a warm and gentle kiss on her lips. It was brief and felt as if he had barely done it, but the warmth of his breath that scathed her lips after he pulled away a few inches was proof enough he had actually done it. "-means 'my beloved'. You are my beloved, Kris. My dearest _**dearest**_ Kris."

Kris was frozen for a few moments as she gazed up in shock at the twinkling blue eyes staring down back at her. Taking a step back, she lifted a shaky hand up to hover in front of her lips as her face turned a bright cheery red out of sheer shock and embarrassment for what the older man had done.

"E-E-Eusine!" the girl stammered, not even bothering to try and keep her composure. "What was that?!"

He didn't answer her, he simply stood his ground and kept that very same gentlemanly smile on his face. His smile said it all: "Because you are my dear Kris; because I love you more than realize". And that was more than enough to him if Kris knew that at the very least- which she most certainly did judging from the way she brought a wrist up to press against her mouth and tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible.

"You're so weird and stupid-!" she huffed in embarrassment. Though, despite her words, she grabbed one of Eusine's gloved hands and tugged him along with her as she started walking away. 'B-But I guess, to me, you're my dear too...' she added in her head, ducking it down between her shoulder-blades to hide the new blush rising to her cheeks.

The man in the purple suit stared at the back of the pig-tailed girl's head with a surprised expression, though that look eventually softened as he tightened his hold a little on the hand that was grasping his and offered his best smile. "Thank you, my dearest Kris."


	24. A day spent together

_(My friend Neko really loves Morty. Like, a lot. So I wrote this fic for her about Morty and Gengar being buddies on tumblr and I thought putting it here for others to see would be a pretty good idea. I find it pretty amusing, to say the least... I hope you guys enjoy this.)_

* * *

If it wasn't obvious due to what pokemon type he specialized in as a gym leader, Morty absolutely loved all ghost type pokemon in general. Ever since he was young, he found them absolutely mystifying and exhilarating to be around. If you wanted to be on his good side, all you mainly had to do was say you also enjoyed having ghost type pokemon around you too and he'd be more than willing to be hospitable to you. Believe it or not, that's how it went.

However, what Morty loved even more-so than ghost types in general was his closest friend and very first pokemon, Gengar. The blonde caught the pokemon when it was just a gastly while he was exploring Sprout Tower when he was at the young age of seven and raised it with the utmost care ever since then which resulted in it being in the very final evolution stage as of currently. He absolutely loved Gengar and was basically willing to do anything to please him (which wasn't often since Gengar was usually very happy).

But unfortunately for Morty, for some reason, his dear friend Gengar was acting rather odd as of late. For the past three days the gym leader watched with a forlorn look on his face as his closest friend sat at the window and stared outside without so much as a twitch of excitement, giving an occasional sigh of what seemed to Morty was boredom.

He couldn't take it any longer. He most definitely had to bring his pokemon back to the cheerful attitude that was much more accommodating.

"Gengar, what's wrong?" Morty asked the pokemon softly as he leaned against the windowsill, one hand pressed against the window-frame for support while the other reached out to pat the Gengar on the head. "You seem rather out of it as of late, you know."

Gengar simply sighed, not bothering to remove his gaze from whatever was outside.

"Are you bored?"

He received a nod this time.

"Hm..." At the confirmation, a pensive look took over Morty's face as he brought a hand back to tap his chin lightly in that he was thinking about it, the two of them hadn't spent much time together. Recently, so many challengers were coming in that they could barely keep up. Perhaps that had something to do with it? "Well then, Gengar, would you like to do something together?"

Gengar lit up as soon as his trainer's words pierced his ears, giving a hearty nod that showed without a doubt that he liked the idea.

"Well, alright then." the blonde said with a chuckle as he pushed himself away from the window and gave his partner another soft pat on the head. "Then I know the perfect thing to do! Let me just make a few calls first."

With that, the man started walking away and Gengar didn't heditate to giddily waddle after him.

**...**

It was times like these when Morty was glad that every now and then trainers gave him their phone numbers in hopes they'd possibly be called for rematches. People like that were perfect targets for 'him and Gengar bonding time', after all.

"Today is certainly a wonderful day for visitors, isn't it?" the ghost type gym leader asked as he quietly sipped some tea and strode toward the entrance of his gym, Gengar in tow right beside him.

"Gar!" Gengar agreed, waving a stubby arm to the side of him. However, he suddenly froze not long after doing so, bright red eyes focused on the front door.

"Is she here?"

He received a nod of confirmation.

"Very well, let us begin."

And without another word, the two of them split up, with Morty hiding behind a wall while peeking out to watch and Gengar striding over to the front door.

"Hello~! Morty, I'm here for that rematch you asked for!" a young female voice called from the entrance, said voice belonging to a pig-tailed girl by the name of Kotone. She took a few steps inside and glanced around curiously, finding it a bit odd the man wasn't there to greet her like usual. Those thoughts quickly faded, though, when Gengar hopped up to her and held out one of his hands to her.

"Oh, Gengar!" Kotone chirped, giggling as she accepted his hand and started following him down the hallway. "You're gonna take me to Morty? How sweet!"

The ghost type gave a wild cackle as a reply as they turned a corner, only to see the entire hallway in front of them on fire and Morty flailing in the midst of it all. The young girl's instant reaction to the sight was to scream and bring a hand to her mouth.

"Morty! Morty, oh my Arceus!" Kotone screeched.

Morty gave a shrill yell as he fell to the ground right in front of her, one hand lifting to weakly grab at her ankle and look up at her with a face that was literally bubbling and peeling. "A-Ah, Kotone... Help me... It hurts so much..." he pleased in her a weak voice, slowly attempting to stand up while using her as leverage.

As expected, the girl in the mushroom cap gave a loud yelp, swatting him in the from the horrible sight and running off in a fit of yelling and flailing. As for Morty, he simply laid there with his face in the floor for a few moments as the flames in the hallway quickly dissipated as if they had never been there and his face returned to normal. Gengar was clearly the best at illusions.

Almost giggling, the ghost type gym leader lifted his head to rest his chin in one hand and smile in the direction Kotone had ran. "Onto the next one, Gengar?"

His pokemon was more than accommodating to do so.

**...**

"What the fuck are you two doing." A confused- but nonetheless emotionless as always- Silver asked from the entrance of an alleyway where Morty and Gengar currently were, staring blankly at the elder man who had froze from just being about to hammer a twelve inch nail into Gengar's forehead for their next 'target'.

The pair stared at the redheaded boy for a few seconds before Gengar eventually turned his attention to Morty, which in turn made said person decide to give an answer. "Bonding, of course." he responded as if their current situation seemed like the most normal thing in the world. "What else does it look like?"

A moment of silence passes after he said this. The young boy then proceeded to look back and forth between Morty and his pokemon, his eyes half-lidded in apathy despite the pose the two were still in. The two in question stared back with a blank stare as if they were waiting for him to say what he wanted to say and leave.

"Okay then." Silver said finally, turning on his heels to leave. "You two have fun with that."

"Thank you. I assure you we will."

**...**

"Oh, Morty! What a coincidence seeing you out and about!" shouted Ethan as he stopped in his tracks from the path he had been walking on as he headed toward Mahogany city. It was quite unlike to see the gym leader out in the city streets and not sitting in his gym since he was informed the man did the latter a large majority of the time, so this was a rare thing to see indeed. "It's good to see you, how have you been!"

The New Bark Native strode up to close the distance between him and the man he had called, hoping to engage in some pleasant conversation.

"Morty?"

Unfortunately for Ethan, it would be no such thing.

"Hm? Why hello, Ethan." Morty greeted the teen as he turned to face him, acting as if his current 'injury'- which was a crown of nails hammered into his head and practically POURING blood- had no effect on his well-being whatsoever.

Ethan made no attempt whatsoever of trying to contain his fear and talk, he simply instantly pointed at Morty and gave off the most feminine scream Morty had ever heard in his life before turning and running off until he was clear out of sight. The blonde didn't even bother to attempt to hide his amusement as soon as Ethan was out of sight, proceeding to double over with laughter and hold his stomach with Gengar appearing at his side as if completely out of no where.

"Hahaha! I'm enjoying this a lot now!" he admitted, pulling off a hat that seemed to be an exact replica of his head-nails included-, then starting to shake his head to get rid of the red Kool-Aid dripping his hair. "The last one is all yours, Gengar. Are you ready?"

Gengar couldn't look any MORE ready.

**...**

A collection of high pitched squeals echoed from within Ecruteak's Dance Studio that practically the whole city could hear, which was promptly followed by all of the dancers in said building running out of the door and down the street- or as quickly as their dressed would allow them, anyway. Not only them, but basically everyone in the studio at that time was screaming- some of them were even demanding 'who would be horrible enough to do such a thing'.

"That was absolute perfection!"

Morty and hie beloved Gengar were, apparently.

There the two of them stood at the side of the building the dancers ran out of, laughing at their victims as they disappeared out of sight. It actually lasted a good few minutes before the two of them finally managed to calm down and look at each other, a pleasant smile taking over both of their faces.

Holding out a hand to his pokemon, Morty grinned just a tiny bit. "Shall we go home together?"

Gengar returned the action, accepting the hand offered to him as he and his beloved trainer made their way home hand in hand.


	25. Bad Hair Day

_(Last one for my sudden spammage, which is another redemptionshipping fic. I really wish it was more popular… But who doesn't think that for their OTP's? It can't be helped, I guess! I hope you all enjoy this~)_

* * *

Ever since the day they met, it was fairly obvious Kris and Silver didn't have the most profitable relationship in the world. Silver was one of those guys who was too proud to admit anything that didn't fit into his basic concept of living your life, and Kris was a free spirit who went with the flow and was kind to everyone she met unless they gave her some reason to do otherwise. For the beginning and middle part of their relationships after meeting, all Kris and Silver did was either argue and yell at each other or they battles until one of them lost or exhausted themselves.

They were complete opposites. As a matter of fact, the only thing they had in common was their unique hair.

Silver was a boy that had long, bright red hair that stopped a little past his shoulders with a side-bang that covered his left eye. Many people were wary of his presence due to how intimidating his usual hairstyle made him look, though Kris was an exception since her hair was just as 'unique', nor was she intimidated by him in general at all anyway. SHE had dark, navy blue hair that spiked up in erect pigtails which were held up with light pink ponytail holders. When you looked at Kris, you saw an upbeat person with a hairdo to match. When you saw Silver, you saw a dangerous person. They truly were polar opposites.

Though, even with that being the case, when they argued with each other where people were bound to walk by, they would always get those comments from woman declaring it as a 'lovers quarrel'. this always ticked the two of them off, naturally, and they both ended the conversation with- ironically- a hair insult and went their own separate ways.

Coincidentally continuing on from the 'hair' subject—

"Oh god..."

—Today just wasn't Silver's best 'hair day'.

Groaning in absolute exasperation at his reflection in the window he was standing in front of, Silver combed one hand roughly through one side of his hair, gritting his teeth in pain when he ripped out some of his hair. This was a complete horror to him right now. he wouldn't never have gone to sleep when his hair was still wet last night had he known that his hair would look like such a mess when he woke up. And he had just locked up the pokemon center room he had rented because he was ready to give the key back when he walked past the window and saw WHATEVER his hair was trying to be right now.

"Fuck..." he growled, giving his reflection one last scowl before he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and made his way to the center's front desk, tossing the key onto the desk in front of the nurse once he got there.

"Thank you!" chirped the pink haired nurse, picking up the keys on the counter and setting them under the desk before lifting her gaze, only to blink quickly at the top of his head. "Oh my, sir, your hair..."

One of Silver's temple's pulsed in irritation at the mention of it, and he slammed a hand on the desk that separated him and said nurse so hard that it caused the woman to physically flinch. "Alright lady, you know what? _Let me tell you a story_."

Meanwhile, just outside the pokemon center, a certain girl by the name of Kris stood as she lifted her arms up in a stretch. Beside her, her Bayleef was sniffing at the ground and pawing at it as if doing so was the only thing left to keep him entertained right now. The stomping of his trainer's foot caught his attention, causing him to snap his head up as Kris started walking toward the entrance. Bayleef bounded after her as she walked inside, expecting to see one of the many Nurse Joy's that would always greet them the same way with the very same tone of voice.

"I-I said I was sorry! Please calm down, sir!"

Evidently, this time would be different.

Stopped when they neared the counter, Bayleef mimicked the scowl Kris had as they watched the young woman and the person that had her so terrified, a boy with a familiar head of red hair.

"'Sorry' my ass!" the redhead barked, slamming one hand on the counter. "I go to bed, I barely had any sleep and was tossing and turning because EVERY center I go to has shitty beds, and I woke up to this and I think it's pretty damn obvious I don't need you to point out things I already know to make this day even more piss-worthy!"

"Silver?" Kris called out with an almost disgusted snort. "Is that you?"

At the calling of his name, Silver completely froze, turning his head slowly with a disgusted look as he grinded his teeth and glared at the pig-tailed girl. "Kriiiiis..." he growled, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Kris showed no signs of being intimidated, she simply stared back with a rather miffed expression "What's wrong with you? Did you go to bed with your hair wet or something?"

The teen scowled and said nothing more, turning his attention back where the Nurse was supposed to be standing only to find out she had fled the room for the employee room in the back while Kris had him distracted. He huffed, snapping his head back over to his rival and sneering. "You let her get away."

"Just because YOU had a bad sleep and woke up to your hair looking like a raging demon Ferbie doesn't mean you need to take your anger out on a nurse Joy." Kris chided him as she walked over to him and grabbed him by a lock of his hair before starting to drag him away from the desk.

"The fuck—OW! Let me go, woman!" Silver complained, trailing after her despite his words.

"Your hair's a mess." the girl pointed out as she walked over to one of the many couches that littered the Pokemon center's lobby as she took a seat and forced the boy to sit on the ground to sit on the ground in front of her. "So if you calm down and shut up, I'll fix it for you!"

The redhead gave a disgruntled mumbled as he was forced to sit on the cold tile, and he flinched instantly as soon as he felt a comb brush through his hair. "My hair is fine, I can do it myself!" he snapped, slapping the comb away from him and beginning to stand up to get away from the New Bark trainer. "Get the hell off of me, Kris!"

He didn't get very far before one of Kris' small hand gripped one of his shoulder with a terrifying amount of strength and forced him to sit back down a second time. Suddenly, he felt a terrifying chill run down his back and he didn't like it... He didn't like it even more-so when Kris gave him an overly cheerful laugh.

"You need some way to repay me for skipping out on paying me from out last battle~" she sang innocently. "It's either this, or you take me out to whatever I want to eat and I rob you for every penny you have, Silver."

The rival knew he had lost this round- as he always did with every kind of challenge he ever had with the twin-tailed girl- and gave in reluctantly, getting comfortable on his place on the floor with a grumble as he the girl lifted her hand and began it through his hair.

Surprisingly, Kris was very gentle with her brushing as she combed through his mess of red locks, humming a tune as she did so. It was... Soothing, actually. He didn't let many people touch his hair, but he was too tired to argue anymore. Not to mention it actually DID feel kind of nice...

"What do you think, Silver? How does it look so far?" The New Bark native asked, holding a picket sized mirror in front of said boy.

She didn't receive a reply.

The girl opened her mouth to call out to the redhead yet again, only for his head to suddenly tilt over to one side against her knee. Kris couldn't help but blink in confusion, leaning forward to see what Silver was even trying to do. though, upon doing so, a warm smile slipped onto her face when she realized the boy was sleeping rather peacefully against her. Now if only he could look like this all the time...

With a giggle, Kris pulled back the hair of the sleeping teen's bang to place a light kiss to his forehead. "Good night, Silver." she murmured softly.


	26. She was a monster

_(My friend Rin asked for a AU gore fic about Sapphire Birch from Pokemon special, so I was more than willing to comply, of course, and here it is for fanfiction people to read as well! If you don't like gore, you can skip over it now… Not that this one is my best anyway...)_

* * *

**[ **_After that incident with Ruby and the Salamance when she was five, Sapphire Birch vowed to herself she would give up anything that made her feminine and become strong; strong enough to take care of herself so no one else would end up like Ruby did. She didn't want to be a princess to be protected if she knew people were getting hurt just for her sake. So she decided she'd get strong and while attempting to get strong, her father saw her want to be so and decided to help her._

_She shouldn't of ever let him help. _**]**

**_CRASH!_**

Heavy gasps escaped the man's throat as he ran down the small hallway, feet making a hollow sound against the steel floor and reflection mimicking him through the matching steel walls on either side of him. Further down where he saw light being exuded- from an open door, no doubt- loud yells and screams of men could be heard. The man, Professor Birch, didn't want to go down there- god he really didn't- but he felt obligated to at least see the damage since he knew without a doubt what- WHO- was behind all the ruckus.

Finally reaching the doorway, Birch put one hand on the door-frame to help stable his body and catch his breath as he looked inside, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Inside, the room was a blinding white with black floor tiles, a bed in the corer of the room, a toilet in the opposite corner, and a table in the very middle. Perched on top of said table was a young girl with bloody scratched all along her arms, legs, and face, and had matted brown hair with the back of her hair being tied up into a messy bun. On the floor in front of him was a scientist who was writhing in a heap of blood and agony, test tubes sticking out where his eyes should have been that looked as if they were about to burst from the pressure of all the blood contained inside of them, cracks noted all along the side and proving they might do so any minute. It was a terrifying sight to see.

"We have to sedate her before she does anymore damage!" shouted a scientist that was already in the room before Birch arrived as he shakily pulled a needle out of his pocket.

Not even a second later, the girl's right eye twitched a bit before she tilted her head back and let out a screech that was similar to that of an aerodactyl that shattered the test tubes in the eye-sockets of the man's eyes on the floor and caused even more blood to splatter across the black tile before she leaped, a hand snatching the needle while the other pinned him to the ground.

"N-No! Please-!"

He didn't get a chance to say much of anything else before the wild child rammed the needle into the middle of his forehead repeatedly, stopping only to proceed to drag the needle down the middle of his body that left a deep line that started letting crimson liquid spill as soon as it was made.

The girl then lifted her pair of ocean blue eyes upward, narrowing like a meowth to its prey to the final scientist still left that was currently in the corner of the room, quivering a bit in absolute fear. He stared at her, and she stared back, neither of them moving even an inch. It went on like that for quite some time until the scientist screamed and made a beeline for the doorway.

That was the worst mistake he could've ever made.

Growling ferociously, the girl pounced back onto the table, a hand seizing the fearful man by his hair and making it impossible for him to move anymore. He babbled nonsense that sounded like some sort of begging, but his words went on deaf ears as his captor ignored him and dragged him over to where the toilet was to the right of them and forced him to set the glass part of the seat in his mouth.

"Spare me! Spare me, please-" the rest was dead silence as the child rammed her foot into the back of the man's head, causing his head to be forced forward into the porcelain bowl and his lower jaw to be ripped completely off his hinges and leave him there to lay motionless as his blood pooled into the blue water.

All was silent then, after the now dead scientist's body turned on it's own due to gravity and fell on the ground to continue letting blood pool. The only sound left was the heavy breathing of the female child standing near the table and the occasional flickering of the lights overhead. Professor Birch remained speechless in the doorway, eventually giving out a shaky breath of air that attracted her attention.

Dark blue eyes widened at the sight of the pokemon professor, jaw going slack a bit. "Daddy...?" she whispered, her voice taking on a sudden femininity it was almost inhuman. "Is that you, Daddy...?"

"Sapphire..." Birch mumbled as he stared at his daughter with eyes that were wide in fear.

"**_DADDY_**!"

With that, the girl he had called Sapphire jumped toward him and instantaneously he whirled around and slammed the steel door closed right before she reached him. There was a single bang. After that, there was two more, then four, which was followed by Sapphire's whimpers of "Daddy" that gradually turned into loud wails accompanied by her fists that were scratching and banging with so much force into the steel door that her hands started bleeding.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy- WHY! Let me out, Daddy!"

The only thing Birch did was choke out a sob as he hung his head, heavy tears pouring from his eyes. He didn't create a foolhardy wildchild as everyone said he did-

He created a monster.

**[** _He should've never decided to help her._ **]**


	27. Do you like hugs, Hyuu?

_(I personally don't like sequelshipping, but someone asked me to write about it so I did. I'd much rather ship Hiroshi/Hyuu with Kyouhei or Cheren and Mei with Touya or Touko… By the way, have you heard about their English names? Hyuu is the same, but Mei's is Rosa, and Kyouhei's is Nate. I'm neutral about Nate, but Rosa sounds more for the chick's mother rather than herself….;; Oh well, I'll keep calling her Mei. BW2 comes out in 2 days for me, guys! I'm so excited! But anyway, I'll shut up and stop talking. Here's sequelshipping.)_

* * *

"Hm... ... ..." An perplexed Mei hummed from where she sat on a bench in Hiougi, brows furrowed and round chesnut brown eyes following a certain duo that were currently chasing each other back and forth on the sidewalk in front of her.

This is what she got for going to bed so late last night: she missed out on what felt like everything. Though it was only one in the afternoon and she had been sitting on that wooden bench for about twenty minutes now, she was still trying to figure out what had made Hyuu so mad at Kyouhei.

Or maybe it was just another game they were playing?

"Kyouhei, I'm going to kill you! Stop running!" the raven haired one shouted, his outstretched hand just out of reach of a brunette ahead of him.

"Haha! Whatcha gonna do, Hyuu-chan?" Kyouhei taunted from ahead, glancing back to flash a sly grin. "Gonna unleash your rage on me? Oh, abandon ship, we're going down!"

At that, Hyuu gave a menacing growl and charge toward Kyouhei as said brunette made a right turn and headed straight toward a certain odango girl.

The qwilfish haired trainer froze, when he realized where the other was heading, red eyes widening when Kyouhei stopped right in front of Mei and did a front flip over her head. He successfully landed behind the bench, spinning to face a dumbstruck Hyuu and a completely confused Mei. The surfer boy was USUALLY always this over jubilant, but the way he was taunting Hyuu and avoiding his attacks when he usually took them with a grin in place was what was rather off. It was as if Hyuu had told him a secret and he was tempted as hell to tell it.

The odango girl didn't enjoy being left out of the loop, and that caused her to frown a bit.

"Oi, Mei, are you okay?! Kyouhei could've kicked you for how close he was!"

"What's going on, you two?" the girl questioned with an innocent blink of her eyes, not interested at all in Hyuu's blatant worrying about her and making said person freeze up a bit. That was... So like her, god...

The visored boy behind her gave an over-dramatic sigh, draping his arms around the bun-tailed girl in a hug and resting his chin atop her head, a faint smirk tugging at his lips when he saw Hyuu flinch and practically start fuming from his ears. "Would you believe it, Mei, Hyuu-chan just told me he feels embarrassed when he gets hugs!" _'Well, mostly from you, but who cares~'_

"Really?"

"KYOUHEI..." the red eyed teen muttered, grinding his teeth in warning.

Said Hiougi boy simply smiled back as if he was oblivious to his childhood friend's threatening tone of voice, releasing the visored girl and holding his hands up as if to show his innocence just when the girl jumped up from her seat to stand in front of Hyuu with her hands on her hips.

The rival flinched again- though he tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible-, giving the odango girl a confused stare. "...W-What?" he practically demanded, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Mei didn't answer at first; she simply leaned forward to give him a determined stare that went on for the longest time, which eventually passed when she had the boy practically sweating bullets as she held her arms out in front of her. "Hyuu-kun, hug me!"

"What?!" he practically shrieked, his face turning from pink to a bright red that matched his eye color.

"Hug me!" the female repeated, waving her arms in front of her to add emphasis to her order. "Then I can help you get over of being scared of being hugged. Plus, I want a Hyuu hug. Come on, do it now, no buts!"

Hyuu sputtered, not able to find a good enough retort to try and decline the girl's request. Coughing into a fist, the male held his arms out, shakily, and within the next second he was greeted by a forceful hug from Mei who nuzzled into his chest after wrapped her around him, clearly grateful for the attention.

"Ah, thank you, Hyuu~!"

The boy wrapped his arms around Mei's shoulder's slowly to bring her into an even tighter hug, burying his face into one of her shoulders until only his eyes were visible. For the most longest time he had a crush on the very same girl he was hugging right now- which was probably already obvious- but she rarely ever asked to hug or touch him at all unless Kyouhei suggested she did so, so this came to him as a surprise. Not that he was complaining, any, even if the slightest bit of physical contact with her made him queasy...

Though, Mei was probably taking it in another way.

Lifting his gaze just a little bit, red eyes met the brown ones belonging to Kyouhei, who was grinning from ear to ear as if all of this was his pleasant work. He gave the blushing boy a cheerful thumbs up, and the rival could've swore he felt the words 'go for it, buddy!' penetrate his brain. This merely made his face heat even more- if that was possible-, and he flipped he brunette off in a way that clearly said 'thanks, but I'm still murdering you later'.

Kyouhei seemed to deem it an acceptable punishment.

"Hey, Hyuu?" the Hiougi girl spoke up, pushing the taller teen away to stare up at him with a warm smile-

-And it was that very same smile that pierced his heart again and again no matter how many times he had seen it. "...Yeah...?"

"I like hugging you, hehe! Do you like hugging me?"

The question made him give a low inaudible noise that may've been somewhere in between a grumble and a sputter, but Hyuu didn't bother to care which one it was. Was she seriously asking that? The answer was obvious!

Nodding quickly as if he had just been offered the job of a lifetime, he almost TOO EAGERLY brought her in for a third hug that Mei was more than happy to reciprocate with an amused giggle. Clearly that meant yes.


	28. Getting in trouble with N

_(I run a Silver RP blog on tumblr, and I was told to write a drabble about silver and N getting in trouble, so I just tossed something together. xD)_

* * *

There was a dead silence in between the pair sitting on the bench in the police station in Violet city. On the left sat a green haired man near the age of twenty at the very least, hands folded politely on his lap as if he were the calmest thing in the world, however it was evident from the way he fidgeted in his seat that he was incredibly terrified of the redhead sitting beside him that had his arms folded and was giving a threatening glare to the bland white wall that was dead ahead of him. Not exactly the redhead's look, but what the boy was thinking. His usual attitude was actually rather passive, but-

"N. Care to explain yourself to me right now before I cut you myself?" Silver spoke finally, not eve turning his head to look at the person he was referring to as he began to talk. His mouth didn't twitch at all in a frown OR a smile, he was deeply and completely apathetic right now and though that might've been seen as a way of not caring, N knew that this meat the horrid thing in the world.

The ex-king fidgeted a bit more, viridian orbs slowly sliding away to stare at something nervously to the left of him. What he did would indeed have been considered juvenile, in a sense. Even to him, and he knew a lot of childish things.

"...Those people... Were being rather forceful to their pokemon so I found it my duty to reprimand them."

"And your first thoughts on doing so was to send out a legendary dragon on them in the middle of a crowded street." was the Johto boy's reply without even skipping a beat, causing N to flinch slightly at the sharpness the words left.

"Well, yes, of course-"

"Do you know how fucking retarded that is."

"Silver, I don't believe using such horrid words is going to help our situation any-"

"And you know what's funny? I just HAD to come at the most opportune moment when you were getting arrested by the city police and say your name and admit I knew you. Why couldn't I just have lied?"

"Well, we're friends, after a-"

"I could have been spending my time better than wasting my time sitting here with an adult that obviously has the tendency to act like a complete child-"

Now it was N's turn to interrupt Silver as he narrowed his eyes in irritation and stood up to stand in front of said boy, folding his arms across his chest and glaring down at the silver eyed boy that stared back with a rather miffed expression that basically demanded 'What do you think you're doing' and the king was more than happy to give a reply to it.

"Silver, if I remember correctly, we're friends, are we not? Or, at the very least: acquaintances that share a common ground on quite a few topics. There is no way you can deny that much in terms of truth. Now then, as for this? You know VERY well what I have seen and been through because I have told you out of finding you a person that could relate to me, therefore saying such things is offensive." N began, barely blinking as he spoke and not even bothering to give any sort of reply to the sudden arching of his brows on the other's end. "You yourself have trouble communicating, and you found yourself being able to confide in me. Do not lie about this, I know the basics of what you think about. This is your way of showing affection in a sense, so I am trying to be complacent with you as much as possible-"

The exchanger gave a low disgruntled noise. Oh god, was he really ranting about the friendship they had? "N, just-"

"You enjoy my company, that much is assured. You find our conversations intellectual and entertaining."

There was another silence similar to the one they had in the beginning, however this silence was broken with Silver resting his forehead in one hand and rubbing it a bit before giving a quiet laugh of defeat. "Let's just go back to our stupid puzzle game before I forget the answer, you moronic king." he said, a faint smile tugging at his lips that was hidden from behind how his hair fell in front of his face.

N simply shook his head in amusement at this, giving a smile of his own. "Gladly, Silver."

It was better than wasting the time required to stupefy him into silence with an abundance of words.


	29. Drunk text messages

_(My friend Charri—as per usual—asked for a drabble about Silver sending Ethan some drunk text messages and this is what it ended up being. xD Those typos were made with ease because that was literally me typing as per usual that night, believe it or not. I get like that sometimes. If anyone can't translate what he's saying, you can ask me and I'll tell you what it originally says in 'not drunk' form xD)_

* * *

"... ... ..." The look on Ethan's face right now could only be described as shock and confusion as he stared down at the sudden influx of messages on his pokegear- and the ones that were still pooling in a steady flow of words that had an excessive amount of typos and letters and symbols that didn't even need to be there. What was more, the person that was sending them was the very last person on earth that Ethan expected to send him any kind of message in particular.

"...What is he... Even doing...?" He thought out loud, head tilting to the side as if doing so would be able to put the pieces of this clearly temporarily deranged puzzle together.

**[** Received [15] messages from 'Silver Rocket':

_Hey Ethan_

_Ehatna_

_Ethna*_

_Fuck I meant Ethan*_

_You know you're probably aslepe rihgt now because ist 2 in the morning but I just watned to send you a message and tell you that I'm sorry._

_Abuot everything I've ever done t0 offned you and shit_

_becasue you know_

_I really don't mean anything I say when mi' talking to people and I dnot knwo what I'm supposed to do whhen talkint o peaple to i sujt end up pushing you aways and trying to keep to myslef because I'm kind ofemessed up and i don't know what I'm doing when it comes to _

_making frirneksd because oft ath pryve guy who fucked me ofver when io was a little kid and you know how mchi of an asshole he was tome i mean there is_

_so much mentla;l bad thing sayigns whenever i asaid anynthing about it and it really hurtks me so i cagev up tryingot show any emotions to people so he wouldn't hit me anymore_

_but that messed me up_

_big time nad shit beucaes look at me_

_Glod and I argue 24/7 _

_and yuore his younger brother and I should be nice toyuo since we're kidn of best friends anda i shodjkl be a repls model and be a nice older boreger bfigure to you like him and tell you do to good things but i can't because i have no siblgsin_

_mom's dead_

_father's like Pryce_

_nad and i dnotsknow what to do_

_shoudls i say sorry ksor shoudls i just keep on going leik this_

_am i okay as a refreind_

_I'm sorry this is dumb and fhat fucking asshoel kicknied me out the bar and i should go to the pokemoncenrter and go take a fucingd nap before I do somethingdk dumb right_

_bYE pseanst_ **]**

The blunette couldn't help but smile a little and cant his head, looking over the clearly drunken text messages with an amused look on his face. So this is what Silver thought under that cool exterior? He had to admit, he liked the open and drunk Silver better than the one that was always verbally bullying his older brother like it was his daily pastime. But... He could't leave the guy alone like that.

**[ **_Sent [1] message to Silver Rocket:_

_"Where are you, exactly? I'll take you there before you do any more damage to yourself, silly. And no worries, I think you're pretty cool right now hehe" _**]**

And with that, the New Bark trainer snapped his phone closed as he brought out his Noctowl as he prepared to set off to wherever the redhead would no doubt he sitting in his drunken stupor. When he had recovered from his hangover, surely a lecture was in order for him.


	30. You can't ride a bike

_(Japanese class is hard shit maaaan like for real. But I am determined to pass and remember to come and post things here every once and a while to show I'm alive, so here I am! As requested by 'Dude', I have uploaded visorshipping up first.. Not one of my favorite ships, but I'm still able to do it! ** Miss Odile:** I. MISSED. YOU. JFC. But thank you!;; I'm glad you liked them, and bless your soul for getting into redemptionshipping. ** Sniper:** Ahhh, thank you dearest! I'm glad you liked them! I try my absolute best to please you all ;v; ** Silueby:** Your reviews are appreciated~)_

* * *

Rosa was your average cheerful, bubbly girl that had quite the naive streak in her, that much was obvious when you got to know her and what she was really like as a person. She was always giggling, grinning, and she played around with people too much, but when it came to her pokemon she was the most dedicated and caring person in the whole world. Kuroni knew this to be true after befriending her due to the fact they MET while Rosa left herself unprotected solely so she could protect her pokemon that had already been hurt. That day, the boy had given her quite the lecture onto why she should never leave herself unprotected no matter what, since pokemon were partners in a battle. She barely listened, though, and ended up calling him a boring lecturer before flicking him in his forehead and walking off with a childish huff.

The young Kuroni wasn't that serious, but with Rosa he couldn't help but be like some annoying older brother.

"Honestly, who rides a bike when they know they can't, Rosa? Only you, I swear!"

Like right now, for example.

Rosa bit back a hiccup as much as she could, fingers curling tightly around the bill of her pink visor as she watched with wet, red eyes that had gotten that way from crying as she watched Kuroni who was currently bent down in front of her and tending to her knees that were bloody and covered with dirty scratches. One of the clowns in Castelia had given her a bike to use to get around easier and she accepted it in the end even though she had no idea how to ride it at all, because who doesn't like free stuff? And what ended up happening when she pretended she COULD ride it? Well, obviously she crashed to the ground not even three seconds later and immediately started crying up a storm with how much pain she was feeling. Luckily for her, the palm top boy was just entering the city from the docks at the time and heard her crying and immediately went to asking her if she was alright. Like the overgenerous boy he was, naturally Kuroni wanted to treat her wound, but it most certainly wouldn't of been a Rosa and Kuroni conversation without a lecture from the older one.

"I-I just fell! I can ride it!" the girl protested, sniffing loudly.

"Are you sure that's not your stubbornness talking?" Kuroni retorted with a sigh, beginning to wrap the gauze around her and knee and tie it up.

Rosa grew silent at that, simply resorting to watching him work on her injury. Sometimes she thought he was TOO nice to her...

"There." the boy declared under his breath, giving a firm nod at his handiwork and putting his first aid kit back into his shoulder-bag He hefted himself up to stand upright on his feet with a quiet 'hmph', then proceeding to take a seat beside Rosa and hand her a bottle of water he had taken out of his bag while he opened a can of lemonade.

The buntailed girl blinked up at him with wide chestnut eyes, accepting the bottle carefully as she took gentle sips from it. Yeah, Kuro was definitely too generous for his own good sometimes, and it even made the usually bubbly Rosa sigh a little in exasperation. Though, naturally Kuroni took that in good stride, giving his injured companion a chuckle as he held his can out to her in some sort of toast. This made her blink yet again, so he decided to elaborate a bit.

"Next time you wanna ride your bike after your knees heal up, call me and I'll help you learn how to ride it, okay?"

Rosa gave a pleased giggle at the offer, holding her bottle out to tap it lightly against his drink can. "You'd yell at me again if I got hurt, so have it your way."

The only thing the Hiougi boy did as a response was grin knowingly and say, "Of course."


	31. Why so Quiet?

_( Okay this fic is pure crack but a friend on tumblr said she shipped Touya and Hyuu and you all know I like crack ships so I said 'oh why not'. I am so terribly sorry in advance klsdjfklsdfjlks. **Miss Odile:** Oh, thanks~! I kinda hope no one minds if I used the name Kuroni because that was originally for a friend of mine as well. Two plus combo or something I guess hehe.)_

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Kyouhei had seen his best friend and rival so fidgety and QUIET, especially on a day like today when the brunette's older brother, Touya, of all people came to pay a visit to them and be the usually bubbly idiot he was and toy around with the two and the raven's younger sister. Well, Kana liked the guy and was more than happy to laugh and giggle when he picked her up on his pack or spun her around, so the guy never really did yell back to tell the hero to stop touching his younger sister but right now... He wasn't even giving his usual grumbled of complaint as he sat on the bench lining Hiougi beach and watched Touya and his sister out the corner of his eye every so often as he kept his head turned away. Truly, this wasn't like the Hyuu Kyouhei usually knew.

"Hey, Hyuu, what's up with you?" the palm top asked as he took a seat beside the raven, examining his friend curiously at how the boy shifted where he sat.

"Nothing." Hyuu huffed, lowering his head to turn his childish glare over to Kana and Touya, who seemed oblivious to the two from where they were currently immersed in their own little world of laughter.

"Come on, there's something wrong with you. You're so quiet!" the younger insisted reaching out to poke at Hyuu's side teasingly, however he paused instantaneously as the other flinched away from him a bit. Well, that was odd..."...Hey, you sure you're okay? Did something happen while I was out training with Mei yesterday? I know I left Niisan with you, but-"

At the mention, the raven haired teen's face flushed red and he shoved Kyouhei with a little bit too much force than required. "I-I said I'm fine, shut up!"

The visored boy sat there for a moment in silence at the dark red staining his friend's cheeks, but he said no more as he took a semi-scoot away from him and slouched in his sitting position. "Ohhhkay then, mister bipolar." he said with a slow sigh, though it was clear to show he was able to joke around with the other somehow or another.

"Heyyy, what's up with you two? I heard yelling." a teen a little older than Kyouhei asked as he walked up, carrying Hyuu's little sister on his back as she giggled and toyed with his jacket from the back as if he were a ponyta. "No argument or anything, right?"

"No, Niisan." Kyouhei assured him with a laugh. "I mean, Hyuu's been really quiet today and that's not like him so i thought you did something wrong while I left you with him yesterday when I went training... But you didn't do anything, right? You're more sensible than that."

Touya stood there for a moment, glancing over at the raven and noticing how the grip against the bench was so tight that his knuckles were bleached white, and he couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly as he took his cap off his head and set it ever so gently atop Hyuu's. What he was going to say was definitely going to be a mistake somehow or another, that was for sure. But since when did the young hero ever think of consequences? "Ah, right, right! I'm sorry, Kyou! After you left, Hyuu and I had some fun and I think I did him too hard so now it's hard for him to walk."

And at that moment, the four of them were so quiet, it was as if a car crash had happened. Kyouhei's eyes had widened at the words, Hyuu's jaw dropped which was accompanied by that of a mad, raging blush, and Kana was blinking ever so innocently as if trying to figure out what the words really meant. Touya, on the other hand, just gave an innocent- perhaps sheepish, if you looked at it closely enough- look as if nothing was wrong at all with what he had just said. This went on for at least a minute or two before Kana finally piped up, tugging at the back of Touya's head.

"Hey, hey, Touya... Did what? I wanna know!" she pleaded, giving that childish pout that little girl's managed to perfect within at least the first three years of being alive.

"NOTHING, WE'RE GOING HOME!" Hyuu shouted, standing up from where he was sitting with such suddenness that Kana jumped off Touya's back right away and started to join him. He paused after taking one step, turning back to glare at the ex-Unova Hero before grabbing his hat that was still on his head and shoving it in his face, which in turn forced him to fall backwards into the sand. Touya gave an inaudible blabber of words, however that did nothing to stop Hyuu from walking away from him with Kana.

Kyouhei stood his ground, however, and after his best friend and Kana were out of sight, he sighed and took a place in front of his older brother before bending down to be eye level with him as said person began brushing sand off of his clothes. "...So. Did he unleash his rage?" he questioned, attempting to keep his expression as passive as possible, but the way he pursed his lips as he spoke showed he found it rather amusing.

Said brother burst into laughter, twirling a few loose strands of hair around his index finger. "More like the other way around."

"Hyuu didn't seem like one to top anyway."

"Neither do you, Kyou."

"...Niisan, I was just starting to respect you. You lost it just now."

"And I am _perfectly_ okay with that."


	32. It was fun while it lasted

_(This is one of my favorites. I really love Classicshipping but it doesn't get enough love and it makes me sad. ): All the fics I write for them are sad though I need to stop oops;; hehe)_

* * *

Red wasn't one for talking that much was very evident. He had been raised to be a good, quiet boy that never spoke out of turn and only did when it was something he really needed or had to get out (which, you guessed it, wasn't very often). Being like that frustrated a lot of the people that would normally try to talk to him on a daily basis to the point where some even got fed up and stopped talking to him. Some asked his mother if he was truly just a mute boy, however she would simply just giggle and shake her head and tell them that Red was just a boy that chose his words and people wisely and those who bothered to stay by his side were the ones he deemed acceptable.

And of course, mother always knew best. That was assured when Red would constantly hang around a girl with long brown hair and bright blue yes, whose name matched those bright blue orbs that would twinkle in happiness or shine with mischievous intent.

Her name was Blue Leaf Midori.

Blue was a girl who wouldn't stop doing something until she got what she wanted, was never seen NOT being happy, and she did whatever she could to annoy people like Shigeru who she had long since deemed an easy target the day she befriended the two of them when she moved into town when she was ten years old. Red never complained about her at all. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed her company. No, scratch that. He **_loved_** her company. Whenever Blue was around him, he would smile ever so sincerely in a way that would shock even his own mother. Though, naturally, it was a good kind of shock for the woman knew that look. Her son was in love with that girl that was the complete opposite of him more than she would probably ever know, and she couldn't help but grin the day they actually became something more than just friends.

She did, of course, when Red came home one day and declared suddenly while eating dinner that he had asked Blue to be his girlfriend and she accepted. The look on his face looked so happy; so peaceful; so ecstatic that he looked like the happiest young teen on Earth that had finally found his first love. He most certainly seemed that way when he would walk with Blue hand in hand, placing gentle kisses on her lips before they departed for each others respective homes and went to bed, and embracing her ever so warmly and nuzzle into her head of thick brown hair to inhale her sweet scent that always smelled faintly of blueberries.

_'I never want to leave you, Red.'_ Blue would say whilst hugging him like that, giving one of her signature giggles and nuzzling into his shoulder playfully. _'I always want to be by your side no matter what happens so I can always make you happy.'_

And Red would always tell her the very same thing back. However...

"Red, I think it's time we broke up."

There were times when the girl's honesty were the hardest things in the world for him.

"...What? Why?" Red questioned from where he sat on his bed next to the brunette, namesake eyes widening slowly as he mumbled the words as a reply.

Blue nodded, keeping her gaze locked with his and showing so signs of faltering with her words. Though, she did let a weak laugh and a crooked smile escape slip through her lips. "It was fun while it lasted, you know, Red, but I think it's time we stopped."

"I don't..." This didn't feel like the Blue Red knew... Why?

"I'm sorry." The female trainer said, leaning towards him to place a kiss on his cheek and smile sadly from where he couldn't see. "But really, it's for the best. You'll find someone better, anyway, right Mister Champion?" At that, she stood up and ruffled his mess of red hair a bit before walking out the door and leaving Red sitting there to stare longingly at where she had been once standing in the doorway.

… … …

"Blue's still not here." Red mumbled under his breath as he sat next to Shigeru under one of the trees in Pallet Town just like they used to do when they were young children, gaze falling to his shoes as he shifted how he sat ever so slightly.

"Hah? Of course she isn't! She's in the hospital, remember? She's been there for about two weeks!" his spiky haired rival replied irritably as if the other should have known something so obvious, one hand moving to shove him a bit. "Jeez, Gramps and I actually went to visit her a few days ago! She's still acting as dumb as ever even though the doctor said she-"

"Shigeru."

Said boy stopped in his rant, turning his head to meet the wide frightened eyes of his best friend and he couldn't help but feel his blood run cold. Red had never known...?

"Blue's in the hospital...?"

"Oh, Red, I'm..."

He had just made a horrible mistake, hadn't he?

… … …

Blue sighed wistfully from where she sat on the bed, blue eyes- eyes that were once shining with life that now seemed like dull puddles of water- focused emptily on the sky outside. How many times had she looked at the same sky in her life with happy thoughts, she wondered? Though, of course, the answer was obvious and a sad smile couldn't help but creep onto her face. Of course, it was always with Red. He had always lightened up her day despite his quietness (she found it cute, to be honest), and being around him made her feel as if she had never had a sickness like hers in the first place.

"Sir, please, calm down-" a nurse shouted from outside, which was then followed by the slamming open of Blue's hospital room door and forcing her head to jerk in the direction of where it was located.

"... Red?"

Red said nothing to Blue's words, simply walking over to her and staring back into her namesake eyes with just as much fear as he had done with Shigeru (the look had never left his face since he heard about it and ran over, to be honest). "... Blue, I'm... Here..."

The girl was quiet for a moment, though one of her gentle smiles appeared on her face as she sat up completely and patted beside her where she was sitting, which Red automatically replied with sitting where she had been ushering for him to do so. Her happy demeanor returned as if it had never left her, and she thus proceeded talking to him as if they had never broken up and Red couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't question it, though, for he just listened to her talk about how she was doing and why she was in the hospital in the first place. Apparently she had heart problems he learned, however Blue would always laugh in a way that sounded painful and called it 'battery failure' instead. She talked and talked about how much she had been going through her health issues, and pointed out the things he had missed and never thought anything about until now.

He almost felt like a bad boyfriend for it... If he could still call himself that to her.

They talked until visiting hours were over, and when the nurse came and told the young champion he had to go, at first he refused with everything he had to leave Blue's side. Such was to be expected from a caring person like him, but Blue knew how to handle him. She knew what would reassure him and what would be able to make him leave for the night and go home and come back some other time.

"Red, you can come back tomorrow, okay?" Blue said in a soft, reassuring voice as she patted his shoulder. "We can talk more then, okay? I'll wait for you!"

"You definitely will?" Red questioned back with a childish look.

"Definitely."

The raven sighed, standing up and walking towards the exit after giving Blue one last glance and leaving. Once she heard no more footsteps outside, the brunette just laughed and laid her head back down on her pillows to stare up at the ceiling and close her eyes.

"Just kidding, hehe... Like I said, Red, we had a good run..." she muttered before drifting off to sleep with a smile.

However, the next day when Red came back to see her, Blue had never woken up.

"Blue? Wake up, Blue. Blue...? Come on." Red called from her bedside, leaning close to her and far back in a childish manner only she had gotten to know, a confused frown evident on his face. "Blue, he-" At that, the boy reached out and grabbed her hand in his, only for the color to drain from his face and his heart stop completely. Her body was ice cold...

"Blue, say something. BLUE, WAKE UP..."

He got no response.

"BLUE!"

Nothing.

"You... _IDIOT_...!" he whispered in a hoarse voice as tears started to fall down his cheeks, bending down to hold her in his arms and cry. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met. The worst in the world!"

He hadn't talked so much at one time, so surely if someone other than Shigeru and his mother was here, they'd be rather shocked to hear him talking right now.

A quiet sound escaped his throat, and there was no other way to describe it other than a sound one would make when your heart was ripped out of you and shredded to pieces. "_And I still love you..._"


End file.
